El último dragón
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Todos creían que Rhaegar era el último dragón. Pero ahora teníamos más que nunca. Una historia sobre como llegan Jon y Daenerys a hacerse con Poniente y luchar contra los Otros.
1. Prólogo

Dicen que los huevos de dragón eclosionan del fuego y la sangre.

El último dragón nació el 259 AC, el mismo día de la Tragedia del Refugio Estival, en la que su bisabuelo Aegon "Egg" V Targaryen, uno de los numerosos reyes Targaryens del que se pensó que tendría un futuro prometedor.

 _El joven Egg vivió muchas aventuras, vivió entre pobres y débiles. Egg fue rey, perdió la cabeza y murió._

Un rey que tenía un futuro tan prometedor perdió la cabeza al igual que todos sus predecesores. Su hijo Jahaerys II tomó el trono de Poniente y murió antes de que la locura pudiera hacer de las suyas, pero no por eso la maldición Targaryen había terminado. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que la maldición recayera sobre el rey Aerys II "El Loco" Targaryen.

Y ahora el loco era él.

Rhaegar dobló delicadamente la carta que había recibido aquella misma mañana en que había abandonado Harrenhall y la guardó en un bolsillo antes de volver a espolear su caballo en dirección al Norte. La muestra del mayor delito hacía su pueblo había sido enamorarse de una mujer que no era su esposa, un delito que él mismo había criticado duramente hasta que le había pasado a él.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría su esposa, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que fuera tan comprensiva como los Martell alegaban ser con respecto a las infidelidades. Quería mucho a Elia, era su amiga, su confidente y la madre de sus hijos, pero no la amaba, y ella lo sabía.

… _casarnos e ir a las Ciudades Libres…_

Rezaba la carta que su amada le había enviado. Le había enamorado su lealtad y su valor, cuando la había descubierto en Harrenhall luchando como un hombre y luego había caído en sus garras cuando había querido seguirle en el viaje que planeaba hacer hacia el Templo del Dios Rojo al otro lado del Mar Angosto para seguir con sus investigaciones sobre profecías.

 _Falta uno, tres cabezas tiene el dragón_ volvió a recordar aquellas palabras que le había dicho un vidente en una de sus visitas a las ruinas del Refugio Estival y que él mismo le había repetido a su esposa el día del nacimiento de su hijo Aegon. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse pensar en eso en aquel momento en el que sólo podía pensar en la razón principal por la que había tomado la decisión de renunciar a los votos con su esposa y su pueblo.

En mala hora se había enamorado de una mujer con sangre salvaje corriendo en sus venas, quien no se empequeñecía con la mínima señal de problemas, quien no iba a dejar que la casaran con un hombre al que no amaba.

 _Mi padre ya ha impuesto una fecha, Robert y yo nos casamos, pero tengo un plan…_

Esperaba no tener que vivir desterrado en las Ciudades Libres como consecuencia. Aunque él nunca había sido muy devoto a la fe de los Siete, si al menos pudiera conseguir que el Septo reconociera su doble matrimonio tal y como habían hecho con Aegon el Conquistador, sería un gran paso para que el resto de casas lo aceptara. Aunque el hecho de que su Querida Loba solo aceptara casarse bajo la tradición de los Antiguos Dioses iba a complicarlo todo mucho más.

Rhaegar no era un romántico, la gente normalmente lo describía como en un estado permanente de luto. Pero eso había cambiado con el Hielo que, irónicamente, había derretido su corazón de Fuego, la Joven Loba Stark. El Dragón y el Lobo Huargo, Fuego y Hielo.

Él amaba la música y todo el significado oculto que podía existir detrás del contenido que había detrás de un solo verso, estrofa o rima de una sola canción. Había analizado cada fragmento de la Canción de Hielo y Fuego y había llegado a la conclusión de que el protagonista de la canción sólo podía ser Aegon, su hijo.

Sin embargo, Aegon y Rhaella eran frutos del Dragón y el Sol llameante. Fuego y Fuego.

Había estudiado y seguido cada una de las profecías que se escondían en las canciones más antiguas, pero, si había estado equivocado... Había jugado sus cartas para evitar el destino que presagiaban las canciones, pero el destino caprichoso no se deja amoldar tan fácilmente como él creía. Se estremeció.

 _El invierno se acerca_

 _Lyanna Stark de Invernalia._

Apartó todas las malas ideas de su cabeza al comenzar a divisar una figura encapuchada rezando frente a un enorme Arciano. Detuvo al caballo junto al árbol y se bajó para abrazarla, mostrando una de sus sonrisas que sólo le había dedicado a unas pocas personas en su vida pero que se hacían muy frecuentes cuando tenía a Lyanna a su lado.

Miró con amor a la mujer que estaba estrechando entre sus brazos: fuerte, luchadora y hermosa, con la corona de rosas azules sobre los suaves rizos que enmarcaban su cara.

Aquella oscura noche en el Bosque de los Dioses, Rhaegar y Lyanna, pronunciaron sus votos a los Antiguos Dioses y a los Nuevos, sin más testigo que el Arciano que crecía por encima de sus cabezas. Rhaegar no paró de sonreírle a su nueva esposa y juntos se despidieron de Invernalia con la promesa de volver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado del Muro, al menos 16 años después, Bran mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras volaba a otro lugar más cercano en tiempo y más alejado en el espacio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Prométemelo, Ned –la voz de Lyanna era apenas un susurro. Mientras Ned no podía quitar perplejo sus ojos de la cama llena de sangre sobre la que estaba su hermana.

Howland Reed decidió dejarles espacio a los hermanos Stark para despedirse entre sí, mientras que sostenía al pequeño recién nacido entre sus brazos.

\- Lo juro. –pronunció Ned mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos y Howland se acercó para que la joven madre pudiera besar la cabeza de su hijo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos. El bebé comenzó a llorar con el último latido de su madre.-

Howland recogió una carta con el sello Targaryen junto a la cama y se la tendió a su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Mi querida Lyanna, mi dulce y hermosa Rosa del Invierno._

 _Las tropas rebeldes se están acercando, pienso pedir un combate singular con Robert Baratheon para poner fin a todo esto de una vez._

 _Sé que te gustaría estar aquí, tu no eres una de esas mujeres que dejan que otros luchan sus batallas, pero aunque te vayas a enfadar por esto, me alegro de que no estés aquí. Si no vuelves a tener noticias mías lo he dejado todo preparado para que zarpes a las Ciudades Libres con nuestro hijo, Jon una vez haya nacido._

 _Jon Targaryen…_

 _Está destinado a hacer grandes cosas, como ya te he dicho, pero no puede hacerlo solo. Me acaban de llegar noticias aterradoras: Mi padre ha caído, y Elia, Aegon y Rhaella han muerto, de una forma tan bárbara que ni tu esposa mía, por más curiosa que seas querrías saber y que no permitiré que eso les suceda a ustedes dos. Desgraciadamente, estos desafortunados acontecimientos han hecho que nuestro pequeño sea el legítimo heredero al Trono de Hierro._

 _Mi madre ha muerto, mi hermano Viserys y mi recién nacida hermana Daenerys ya están abandonando Rocadragón, he enviado a la Guardia a protegerte para que te lleven junto a ellos una vez tu embarazo deje de ser peligroso._

 _Rezo a los dioses antiguos y nuevos que me permitan volver a verte._

 _Rhaegar Targaryen,_

 _Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres_

 _Señor de los Siete Reinos_

 _Protector del Reino._

 _Pd: Te juro que si vuelvo, discutiremos sobre ese nombre antes de que nazca, había pensado en un nombre algo más Valyrio, aunque probablemente ganes tu y termine llamándose Jon._

\- ¿Jon? –Jon volteó la cabeza hacia su medio-hermana Sansa intentando ocultar las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos y guardando la carta a su espalda.

Acababa de terminar la Batalla de los Bastardos. Sansa había aparecido para reclamar el Trono de Invernalia y Jon no podía estar más feliz por no tener que quedárselo él. Se había dirigido a la habitación de Ned Stark en busca de respuestas sobre los antiguos hombres y los Caminantes Blancos y en lugar de eso se había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que más tiempo había estado esperando y de la cual ya había dado por perdida la respuesta.

\- Jon ¿A dónde vas? –volvió a preguntar Lady Sansa.- Invernalia también es tu hogar

Jon no tenía planeado quedarse en Invernalia, sabía que tenía que volver al Norte ahora que más necesitaban hombres. Sin embargo, observó un mapa de Poniente colgado en la pared y recordó las palabras que una vez había escuchado decir al maestre Aemon.

 _Un Targaryen solo en el mundo es algo terrible_

\- Necesito un barco directo a Meeren.

* * *

 _Canción de Hielo y Fuego es esa serie que al igual que me sucede con Harry Potter, me divierto escribiendo y hablando sobre ella pero el hecho de publicar algo es muy difícil._

 _Los autores nos ponen los listones tan altos que nunca los vamos a superar, pero al menos siempre nos queda ser aspirantes._

 _Escribiendo Fanfics practicamos y por un segundo les pedimos prestada las tramas de sus obras y nos ahorramos el tener que describir a los personajes desde cero._

 _Hoy Viernes, justo esperando a que salga el 6x09 y por tanto la Batalla de los Bastardos mi cabeza estaba por explotar pensando en todo lo que podría pasar cuando fuera rebelada la trama de la Torre de la Alegría en el 6x10._

 _Esto sería al menos lo que yo me imagino que sería, como lo descubriría Jon y como podría demostrar su legitimidad._

 _Mi madre dice que Jon ahora dirá directo al norte y que Jon vaya a Meeren parece algo ridículo e innecesario, pero si recordamos la frase que una vez se le dijo a Daenerys…:_

 _Para ir al norte tenéis que viajar al sur. Para llegar al oeste debéis ir hacia el este. Para adelantaros tendréis que retroceder._

 _Esto estaría situado en un momento entre los libros y la serie, en el que Sansa y Jon ya se habrían reunido (ya sea durante la Batalla, como imagino que será en los libros, o antes, como en la serie). Escribir más allá sería empezar a plantearse el bando de Varys (si es pro-Targaryen o anti-Targaryen) si Aegon VI es real o es un falso dragón, etc, etc, etc._

 _Pero hasta aquí, sería el núcleo común que yo encuentro. Por su puesto, ANTES DE Batalla de los Bastardos sin tener en cuenta si Jon vive o no._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Juego de Tronos/Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, si así fuera no sería la maravilla hecha serie/libro que es.**_

 _ **SPOILER:** (Que va a vivir, ¿Cómo va a morir Jon? A ver, que le acabamos de resucitar ¿y ya nos lo quieren matar? Por favor…)_


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys observó el horizonte, intentando ver algo de tierra en las proximidades, sabiendo que era imposible empezar ya a ver el que sería su hogar. Pensó en las veces que Viserys le había descrito como era Poniente durante el reinado de los Targaryens y las otras en las que alegaba que Poniente sería un desastre a manos de los Baratheon cuando él se sentara en el trono.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había recordado a Viserys, hablando sobre Poniente.

Asha y Theon habían dicho que podía haber problemas al navegar debido a las tormentas y huracanes que traía la antítesis de su Dios Ahogado. Con las velas de los barcos propulsados por el aire del batir de alas de sus dragones. Como si el Mar del Verano nos permitiera llegar a salvo a Poniente.

Al caer la noche, la mitad de la tripulación se dirigió a las zonas bajas del barco, mientras que el resto se quedó encargado de la vigilancia. Bajé junto a ellos, y me senté en una silla junto a mi mano de la reina, Tyrion Lannister, observando un mapa de Poniente extendido en toda la mesa.

\- Siento lo de su sobrino…

\- Tommen era un buen niño –hizo una mueca.- algo raro, teniendo en cuenta quienes le rodeaban. Si mi hermana es ahora la nueva reina…

\- ¿En qué situación nos deja a nosotros, Lord Tyrion? –le miró con un rastro de preocupación en el rostro, el cual sólo había dejado mostrar a unas pocas personas: Tyrion, Daario y Ser Jorah. Ahora sólo le quedaba Tyrion.-

\- Cercei ha heredado tres grandes territorios –Tyrion cogió unas pequeñas piezas de madera con forma de león y las colocó en tres zonas del mapa.- Roca Casterly, Bastión de Tormentas y Rocadragón. Bastión de Tormentas y Roca Casterly rodean el Dominio, por lo que lo más acertado (quizás) sería evitar que nos tomen terreno en el Dominio y Dorne e ir tomando terreno hacia Bastión de Tormentas.

\- ¿Por qué no Roca Casterly? Tienen un puerto, quizás lo mejor sería privarles de las zonas donde consiguen las mayores provisiones. Sin el Dominio, y sin Lannisport, no tendrán quien envíe dinero para provisionarse en un asedio.

\- Los Frey tienen Aguasdulces, mi reina. Ellos podrían enviar a su ejército para ayudar a la corona. Mi padre se encargó de mantener contentas a esas bestezuelas.

\- ¿Y qué hay del Norte?

\- Si aún fuera terreno de los Starks, me atrevería a decir que su odio es más grande por mi hermana y los Lannisters desde la muerte de Ned Stark. Pero mi padre les cedió el señorío a los Boltons. Me temo que las últimas noticias de Varys han sido que Ramsay Bolton se dirigía a una batalla contra Jon Snow, el hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard. Rickon Stark era su prisionero.

\- ¿Números?

\- 2000 de los Starks contra 5000 Boltons. El grueso del equipo de los Starks eran Salvajes de más allá del Muro.

\- ¿Salvajes? –Daenerys abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¿Es normal que los salvajes sigan a los Starks en la batalla?

\- No más que le sigan a usted los Dothrakis, mi reina –Tyrion sonrió de medio lado.- El bastardo ha sabido hacer amigos. Aunque, sigan siendo minoría, y me temo que Ramsay Bolton use a Rickon Stark para enojar a Jon.

\- ¿Conoces a Jon Snow?

\- Un joven de gran corazón. He de admitir que siempre he sentido debilidad por los bastardos, los tullidos y las cosas rotas. Viajamos juntos hacia el muro. –hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Me gustaría saber por qué no sigue allí. Seguro que se ha convertido en un gran guerrero.

\- Si ganarán ¿Los Starks podrían ser aliados?

\- Robb Stark luchó por la independencia del Norte, probablemente Jon querrá seguir con el deseo de su hermano.

\- Necesitamos conocer la situación actual del Norte, antes de llegar. Podríamos garantizarles la independencia sin derramar sangre.

\- Ser Varys, podría preguntar a sus "pajaritos" del Norte

\- ¿Y el Valle de Arryn? –pregunté al ver que era la única zona que no estaba contando.

\- El Valle es de Meñique y nadie se debe fiar nunca de Meñique. Ni Meñique se fía de Meñique, Khaleesi –La suave voz de Ser Varys se escuchó en todo el camarote.- Pondré a mis pajaritos en camino.

* * *

Sansa vio a su hermano/primo con la cabeza gacha tras la reunión de las casas del norte y esperó a que todos se retiraran para hablar con él. Jon subió la cabeza para verla al notar su presencia. Sonrió.

\- Quien hubiera dicho que ibas a terminar siendo el Rey en el Norte

\- Sansa, sabes que no quiero el cargo.

\- Eres rey por proclamación, Jon, no puedes simplemente irte. Ahora tienes obligaciones con los Norteños.

\- Obligaciones –bufó Jon.- Ya te he dicho lo que pasó en el Muro.

\- Al menos, así puedo asegurarme que no te irás.-Miró a Jon a los ojos y Sansa percibió el miedo en su mirada.- Papá decía que en el blanco invierno el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive.

\- Sansa, ya te he mostrado la carta

\- ¿A quién le importa? Eres un Stark, debes estar aquí.

\- También un Targaryen

\- Eres más Stark que Targaryen. Te has criado en Invernalia. Robb, Bran, Arya, Rickon. A menos que Bran milagrosamente esté vivo, el apellido Stark está perdido.

* * *

Daenerys giró con Drogon seguida de sus otros dos hijos, Viseryon y Rhaegon. Si quería llegar a Poniente y tener alguna oportunidad tenía que aprender a controlar y tomar decisiones sensatas para manejar a los tres dragones a la vez.

Recordó la batalla contra los amos y pensó en lo fácil que había sido. En el mar, lo único que le rodeaban eran barcos enemigos. En tierra, no podía permitirse quemarlo todo.

Viseryon se elevó hacia arriba, bajó en picado hacia dentro del agua, saliendo nuevamente a la superficie.

Había tenido que salir a despejarse. Estaba agotada. Su camarote había sido dispuesto ya como zona de planificación, y sólo se hablaban de planes de batalla y posibles alianzas. Mientras que ella a veces, sólo podía pensar en que volver a Poniente ya no era sólo un sueño que tenía de pequeña, que ahora podría considerarlo su casa.

Indicó a Drogon que descendiera y esté bajó hasta posarse lo más cercano al barco que podía sin tener que posarse directamente en él. Daenerys se deslizó por una de las alas hasta el suelo de madera del barco.

Alabó el trabajo de la tripulación del barco, y se dirigió directamente a hablar con Ser Varys.

\- ¿Alguna noticia?

\- Noticias del norte, Khaleesi. Lord Tyrion, y Theon deberían estar presentes.

Daenerys ordenó buscar a Tyrion y a Theon, para reunirse con Varys y ella en la sala de reuniones para debatir nuevos aspectos de la estrategia.

\- La Batalla de los Bastardos acabó en victoria para los Starks, gracias a la ayuda de los señores del Valle.

\- ¿Meñique? –murmuró levemente Tyrion.- ¿Cómo?

\- Lady Sansa –Tyrion abrió mucho los ojos al oir el nombre de la chica, mientras que Theon se limitó a mostrar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.- solicitó la ayuda de su primo Lord Arryn del Valle para ayudarles con la batalla. Llegaron en el último momento, cuando ya Jon Snow se veía como perdedor. Por su puesto, que Meñique ha tenido mucho que ver con esta intervención.

\- ¿Cómo está Sansa? –preguntó Theon. Varys se percató de que Daenerys no entendía la importancia de Sansa en la vida de los otros dos hombres que estaban en la habitación.

\- Lady Sansa Stark –explicó Varys a Daenerys directamente.- se crió junto a Theon en Invernalia hasta los 13 años y se casó a los 14 años con Lord Tyrion.

\- Una boda encantadora, mi reina.- intervino Tyrion.- Amenacé Joff con cortarle la polla y ponerle una de madera si se atrevía a tocarla. Aunque la boda la organizó mi padre y mi hermana, he de decir que al menos fue la mejor forma de mantenerla con vida hasta... ya sabe. Supongo que ya nuestro matrimonio habrá sido anulado.

\- Meñique la caso con Ra-ramsay Bol...ton –Theon tembló al mencionar el nombre de aquel hombre que Dany sabía que le había hecho mucho daño.- La violó en la noche de bodas y... me obligó a mirar, las atrocidades que le hacía. –se quedó mudo. Daenerys miró a Theon con compación.

\- No hace falta que me des detalles...

\- Lady Sansa le ha dejado como comida para sus perras –anunció Varys.- Jon Snow a sido nombrado el Rey en el Norte. Tiene el apoyo de todas las casas del norte. Los Boltons y los Umbers se han extinguido, y la casa Karstark ha quedado al mando de Lady Alys Karstark, quien como muestra de apoyo a la causa de su rey se ha casado con un lider salvaje thenita llamado Sigorn.

\- ¿Rickon?

\- Ramsay le tiró una flecha mientras el jóven corría por el campo de batalla hacia su hermano. –Theon se miró las manos sintiendose culpable.- Ha sido enterrado junto a la tumba de su padre.

\- Entonces las fuerzas Stark están débiles tras la batalla.-rompió el silencio Tyrion.

\- Afortunadamente, muy pocos participaron en la batalla la pequeña Lyanna Mormont cedió sólo 62 hombres y la casa Glover no quiso participar tras lo acontesido con los hombres del Hierro.-Theon volvió a interesarse por sus manos.

\- Entonces podemos pedirles ayuda.-afirmó Tyrion bajandose de la silla.- Jon y Sansa se alegrarán de volver a verme. ¡Invernalia me trae tan buenos recuerdos!, puedo ir yo a hablar con ellos, si la reina quiere.

\- Enviaré un cuervo. –asintió Varys levantandose de su silla.- Descance Khaleesi, no podemos permitirnos tener una líder cansada cuando lleguemos.

Daenerys se dirigió a su cama a descansar, cuando un cuerno de batalla de escuchó a lo lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –preguntó Daenerys a uno de los tripulantes.

\- Mi señor mano ha ordenado detener el barco y permitir que avancen los barcos con inmaculados.

\- ¿Por qué? – recibió como respuesta un simple encogimiento de hombros. Daenerys se acercó más hacia la proa donde estaba el pequeño Tyrion dando órdenes a hombres tres veces más grandes que él.

\- ¡Theon! Envía un mensaje a tu hermana para que lidere los costados. -Theon asintió y se fue corriendo hacia otra parte.- ¡Que alguien cargue los cañones!

\- ¡Tyrion!

\- ¡Mi reina! –Tyrion se apresuró en entregarle un catalejo que tenía entre las manos. Barcos.

\- Asha los vio primero. Tienen el blasón de la casa Greyjoy bordado en sus banderas.

\- Parece que al final no va a ser un trayecto tan tranquilo como imaginábamos –se lamentó Varys se situándose a su lado.- Euron Greyjoy. No se dejen engañar por la cantidad de barcos, tan sólo tienen 15 hombres en cada uno.

\- ¿La información es segura? –preguntó Tyrion.

\- ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

\- Entonces es una suerte que no me haya cambiado mi traje de montar. Me acercaré con Drogon, Viseryon y Rhaegon y les haré saber que se han metido en el camino de la reina equivocada.

\- Hay hombres allí que sólo siguen a su rey. Si quiere ser una reina compasiva, debería darles la opción de retirarse. –aconsejó sabiamente Tyrion.

\- Los Hombres del Hierro no se retiran de una batalla.-Intervino Theon tembloroso pero seguro.- Lo que está muerto no puede morir y nuestro Dios Ahogado nos da fuerzas para ganar en una batalla naval.

\- Entonces su Dios Ahogado estará confundido sin saber a qué bando ayudar.-dijo Tyrion sarcástico.- Yo no sé de dioses, pero sí de estrategia. Años jugando al Cyvasse* tenían que servir para algo ¿no?

\- ¿Cyvasse? –preguntó Daenerys a su mano.

\- Si salimos de esta le enseñaré de camino a Poniente.

\- Saldremos, se lo aseguro –dijo Varys.- no creo que Euron Greyjoy se arriesgue en una batalla naval con 15000 hombres, contra tres dragones, 50000 dothrakys y 10000 Inmaculados.

\- Es sólo un mensajero –Asintió Tyrion.- ¿Entonces?

\- Esperamos –Daenerys miró hacia el cielo a sus dragones yéndose en la dirección opuesta para ir a cazar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Bran susurró el nombre del pequeño bebé que reposaba en los brazos de su padre, la imagen volvió a pasar tras sus ojos. Sin poder controlarlo, el árbol arciano parecía querer mostrarle todo lo que había pasado para que llegaran a esa situación.

En una rápida secuencia de imágenes. Bran vio un caballero de blanca armadura y un estandarte con un árbol sonriente quitarse la armadura y dejar ver a una mujer de largo cabello negro a la que identificó como su tía Lyanna. Una bruja en un bosque susurrarle al oído de un rey las palabras: _la noche se avecina._ Una espada comenzar a llamear luego de clavarse en el cuerpo de una mujer, mientras que el agresor lloraba.

 _Nissa Nissa recuerda que te amo por encima de todo lo que hay en este mundo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyrion permitió avanzar a las flotas enemigas hasta cierta zona en la que pudieran reunirse todos. En una batalla podían perder tropas, y a pesar de tener dragones a su favor, necesitaban a todas las tropas posibles para conquistar Poniente.

Ambas tropas sacaron botes para que sus líderes se reunieran en medio.

\- Daenerys de la Tormenta –gritó el que supuso que era Euron Greyjoy.

\- Llegas tarde tío –gritó Asha de regreso.- La Madre de Dragones está de nuestro lado.

\- Te lo diré amablemente, querida sobrina. Ya he arreglado un matrimonio para ti, y…como sea, volveré a poner a tu hermano en la línea de sucesión. Luego de todos mis hijos legítimos y bastardos, claro. –Asha hizo una mueca ante la sonrisa burlona de Euron.- Reconózcanme, tú y tu hermano como el Rey del Trono de Piedramar y retiren su apoyo a la Madre de Dragones.

\- ¿Y cómo pretende que acepte esa tan tentadora propuesta? –Se rió Asha sarcástica.- Estoy en el bando de los Dragones, ¿Has conseguido algún dragón, tío?

\- Creo que no me he explicado bien. –Sonrió e hizo señas hacia uno de sus seguidores para que le trajera un objeto cubierto de sábanas detrás de él. Lo cogió entre las manos y lo desenrolló.

\- Tyrion contuvo el aliento y Daenerys le miró sin entender.

\- Veo que el Gnomo sabe de lo que hablo –sonrió Euron victorioso. Mostrando el cuerno negro con bandas de oro rojo y hecho de acero valyrio- Estimada Madre de Dragones, ¿No sabe que es este cuerno? Permítame explicarlo: Esto que tengo entre mis manos no es más que el Cuerno del Dragón. Con él, puedo controlar la voluntad de sus queridos Dragones.

\- Pero no puede tocarlo cualquiera –intervino Tyrion recordando algunas de las historias del Cuerno de Dragón que había leído cuando aún vivía en Roca Casterly.- Los dragones obedecerán a quien estén unidos por sangre, pero quien lo toque morirá.

\- Sí, bueno, el hombre que sopla el cuerno, colapsa y termina con ampollas en sus labios y sangre –dijo quitándole importancia.- Tengo suficientes hombres como para soplar el cuerno cuantas veces haga falta. Pero, así solucionamos esa pequeña ventaja de los Dragones, ¿no es así, Khaleesi? ¿Qué opinas, sobrina? Podríamos matarlos sin que puedan defenderse y tener carne de Dragón para la cena.

\- ¿Qué pretende viniendo aquí y amenazando a mis hijos? –exigió saber Daenerys.- ¿Qué puede hacer que no masacre ahora mismo a todos tus barcos y robe el cuerno?

\- Yo no diría eso si fuera usted.-dijo Euron señalando con la cabeza la silueta de un dragón. Rhaegon.- No me gustaría separar a un hijo de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- NO VAMOS A USAR A MIS DRAGONES –Gritó Daenerys una vez volvieron todos a reunirse.- Aunque tenga que conseguir más tropas, donde sea.

\- Podríamos usarlos en los campos de batalla que sepamos que no corren peligro.-intentó hacerla entrar en razón Tyrion.- Aunque tengamos muchos Dothrakys e Inmaculados, los Dothrakys no saben de estrategia. Podrían aniquilarnos a todos desde una fortaleza. Con los dragones, en cambio...

Daenerys terminó de escuchar a su mano, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Allí estaba ella, con 60000 hombres y sintiendose aquella chica que había sido antes de tener a sus dragones, cuando se sentía simplemente como la sombra de Viserys, dependiendo de él y luego de Drogo. Todos los Targaryens habían dependido siempre de los dragones, pero cuando éstos habían desaparecido...

\- Otras batallas se han resuelto sin Dragones.-recordó cuando le habían contado la rebelión de Robert Baratheon y cómo había caído la casa que durante tres siglos había sido la más poderosa. Daenerys volvió a observar el mapa de Poniente que había en la mesa, todavía con las piezas que Tyrion había colocado, y cogió una con un lobo huargo tallado y pintado de blanco.- Cercei Lannister cree que sólo soy una chiquilla sin mis dragones.

\- ¿Mi reina? –preguntó Theon.

\- Robert Baratheon consiguió el apoyo de cuatro grandes territorios. Sin Walder Frey y todos los Frey acusandose los unos a los otros, Aguasdulces es un caos y las tropas son más leales a Edmure Tully –hizo una pausa y observó a Varys, quien asintió.

\- Edmure Tully se encuentra encerrado en Roca Casterly junto a su esposa e hijo.

\- Lo necesito fuera.

\- Supongo que mi padre no pensó que podría usar esto en su contra después de muerto –dijo Tyrion sirviendose una copa de vino.- pero cuando era pequeño me ordenó limpiar el sistema de cañerias de Roca Casterly, así que conozco sus pasadizos más que ninguno. Incluido tú, mi querido Varys.

\- Perfecto.- asintió Dany.- Necesito a Ser Varys en el Valle de Aguilas. Por lo que me han contado, si alguien puede hacer frente a Meñique, ese tiene que ser usted. Necesito a los mejores arqueros de Poniente.

\- Convencer a Meñique no es tan difícil si sabes hablas su idioma.

\- El oro no es problema.

\- No, mi querida Khaleesi.-negó.- El poder.

\- Confio en usted, Ser Varys.

\- Puede hacerlo

\- Asha, Theon y Gusano Gris, dirigirán el ataque a Rocadragón. Debería ser fácil, si es cierto que Stannis se llevó al grueso de sus tropas al Norte, y así conseguiríamos las Tierras de mi Familia. Llevense todos los barcos excepto uno para Tyrion y otro para Varys.

\- ¿Llevense? –Tyrion paró de beber.

\- Yo iré al norte.

* * *

 **Cyvasse*** : o Sitrang según la traducción.

 _¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews de los anteriores capítulos! En serio, cada vez que veo que me ha llegado un Review me dan más ganas de escribir._

 _Luego cojo el ordenador, escribo dos palabras y borro tres, porque, lo que siempre me ha gustado de Juego de Tronos es la cantidad de caminos que puede tomar un personaje… Justamente, lo que me está jugando una mala pasada ahora… Así es como se empieza a comprender a GRR Martin._

 _Luego tengo como 5 bocetos de qué sucederá y llego a la conclusión más común en GoT: Valar Morghulis_

 _Pero soy débil y no soy capaz de escribir las palabras para terminar con la vida de mis personajes favoritos. Así que poco a poco voy escribiendo y decidiendo a quien matar (o pensando cómo no matarlos, ya lo he dicho, soy débil)._

 _Por otro lado, siendo este un fanfic más de la serie que de los libros. Desde que Theon y Asha/Yara están ayudando a Daenerys, la trama de Euron no le veo ningún sentido más que el de haber llevado a sus sobrinos con Daenerys. A ver, que Dany tiene dragones._

 _Así que, le añado importancia con algo que podría salir perfectamente más adelante: El Cuerno del Dragón._

 _Y como al final de todo, en este fic y en mi corazón, lo más importante es la reunión de Daniela de las Tormentas con Juanito Nieves, pues ya está. En el próximo se reunirán y se casarán y tendrán ciento cincuenta hijos, cinco de ellos dragones…Ok, no. Aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas para ello._


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys observó las estrellas desde el barco por última vez antes de tener que partir junto a sus dragones. Dos de ellos. A regañadientes, se había dejado convencer por Tyrion para dejar a uno de ellos y proteger las tropas.

Fue más difícil para ella que para Viseryon tomar la decisión de separarse de uno de sus hijos, de momento. El pequeño dragón verde, al menos el más pequeño y amigable de los tres, se había encariñado de Tyrion luego que éste les soltara las cadenas cuando seguía encerrado él y su hermano.

Drogon y Rhaegon, en cambio, partirían con ella al norte en el momento en que todo su plan estuviera preparado para ponerse en marcha.

\- ¿Nerviosa? –preguntó Tyrion acercándose a ella en la proa del barco, Daenerys bajó un poco el cuerpo hasta apoyarse un poco más en las barandas que la alejaban del mar.

\- Estaba pensando

\- Has tomado decisiones acertadas esta noche, mi Reina. –hizo una pausa.- Aunque lo mejor sería tener a los dragones cerca, mientras exista una pequeña posibilidad de que se pongan en nuestra contra. Existe un riesgo.

\- No es eso –suspiró.- A veces, pienso mucho en Drogo. Y este es uno de los casos. Él era…es la _Luna de mi vida,_ quizás el único hombre al que amaré de verdad. Cuando fui a la Casa de los Eternos, me lo mostraron, a él y a mi hijo, Rhaego. Estaban en el norte. Nunca he estado en el norte, pero estoy segura de que ellos estaban allí.

\- Pero Khal Drogo está muerto, no puede estar en el Norte…

\- Lo sé, yo misma le maté y le queme. Mis hijos son la prueba de ello. Pero, no puedo evitar pensar que eso significaba algo. Quizás sea mi luna quien me guíe hacia ese norte que nunca he pisado

\- Khaleesi –dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, Missandei. Daenerys se dio la vuelta para verla.- Todo listo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le gustaba limpiar su espada en el Bosque de los Dioses, tal y como solía hacer Ned Stark cuando estaba allí. Sin embargo, nunca había ido allí de noche, nunca había visto como la luna se reflejaba en el lago de los dioses y brillaba iluminándolo todo.

Jon se sentó junto al árbol arciano. En las dos semanas que llevaba allí como Rey en el Norte, nunca había tenido tiempo de ir al Bosque de Dioses a rezar, a dar gracias por la Victoria, a pedir fuerza para la Larga Noche que ha de venir, quizás incluso consejo y ayuda. Así que el único momento disponible que había tenido, era precisamente este, cuando aún no aparecía ni un rayo de luz en el cielo, y aún faltaban algunas horas para que todos se empezaran a poner en marcha.

Fantasma echado a su lado, quien veía interesado el agua del lago, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, interesado.

Quizás fuera la conexión entre ambos, la que hizo que Jon mirara hacia el cielo a la vez que su lobo y pudieran observar a la vez como dos pequeñas figuras en el cielo, se movían en la misma dirección hacia dentro del bosque, antes de empezar a descender.

Se puso en pie como un resorte, cogió la empuñadura de su Garra, sin llegar a desenvainar la espada y se adentró hacia el bosque, seguido por Fantasma ya alerta.

Ambos caminaron lentamente, uno al lado del otro, prestando atención a cualquier ruido de las proximidades. Nada.

Terminaron de cruzar el bosque, hasta otro descampado, una zona en la que antes había vivido gente. Gente que había muerto tras la llegada de los Greyjoy, intentando correr hacia Invernalia.

Ambos, Lobo y hombre escucharon dos batir de alas alejarse nuevamente hacia el cielo y vieron hacia arriba.

Jon sin dar crédito a sus ojos, tuvo el impulso de retroceder, pero no podía. Él no era un cobarde, ya sabía del regreso de los dragones, pero, nadie había tenido noticia de ningunos Dragones en el Norte.

Fantasma siguió un rastro hacia el centro de la aldea y Jon se mantuvo en su sitio esperando a que volviera. No se veían nada más que ruinas y algunas pocas casas que habían conseguido mantenerse en pie. Fantasma comenzó a golpear la puerta de una de las casas, suavemente, sin mucha prisa, como hacía cuando sentía que había algo pero que no era peligroso.

Jon se acercó a su lobo sin comprender, en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a Fantasma.

\- ¿Un lobo? –dijo una voz confusa de una chica, casi de mujer, en el interior de la cabaña.- ¿Te has perdido?

Jon siguió acercándose, aún sin soltar el mango de la espada. Sólo alguien que no fuera del Norte, desconocía la existencia de Fantasma. Además, le estaba ¿Acariando?

Aún no la veía y había perdido de vista a su lobo, pero de alguna forma, desde que había vuelto a la vida, el vínculo que formaban Fantasma y él se había fortalecido tanto como para sentir levemente lo que el otro sentía.

\- Creo que un lobo de ese tamaño no se perdería tan fácil, mi señora –interrumpió Jon, aún sin ser visto. Pareció que la chica se había asustado cuando escuchó un leve sobresalto en su respiración.

La chica terminó de abrir la puerta, encontrándose ambos frente a frente, al menos lo que la baja estatura de la chica le permitía. Una cabeza por debajo de la suya, la joven de su misma edad miraba hacia arriba, manteniendo el contacto entre sus ojos y la actitud desafiante. Jon se sobresaltó cuando vio que la chica sólo vestía una especie de jubón sin mangas y pantalones de cuero, pero nada de abrigo que le protegiera del frío.

Impulsivamente, Jon se quitó su propia capa y se la tendió sobre los hombros. Acto que hizo que la chica cambiara su expresión a una más tranquila, pero aún así, a la defensiva. Él soltó su espada cuando vio a Fantasma recostado despreocupadamente junto a la chimenea que había encendido la chica.

\- ¿Quién… –empezó a preguntar cuando le dejó pasar. Obviamente la pregunta sobraba, algo le decía que tenía delante a la joven por la que hacía unas pocas semanas, había estado a nada de ir buscar.-…Daenerys Targaryen -Daenerys no se sorprendió, o al menos no pudo ver su expresión debido a la escasa luz que el fuego de la chimenea les concedía. Sólo podía ver esa expresión regia de su cara.

\- Sabes quién soy, pero yo todavía no sé quién…

\- Jon Snow –Esta vez sí que llegó la sorpresa en su rostro. La hermosa chica de cabello rubio platino tranzado todo en una única trenza desprendía el calor de su propio cuerpo como si sólo su presencia fuera el mismo fuego. Probablemente por el frío, tuvo la necesidad de tener ese fuego más cerca de él. Le tomó la mano, sin preocuparse de algún arma que pudiera tener en la palma. _Si fuera una chica de más allá del muro, probablemente yo ya habría perdido la mano.-pensó._

\- El Rey en el Norte –susurró Daenerys aún sorprendida, y optando por llamarle Rey en el Norte para demostrar sus buenas intensiones con respecto a su independencia.

\- ¿La Reina del Sur? –preguntó Jon sin saber cómo llamarla.- Permítame llevarle al castillo, le daré comida y un lugar cómodo donde descansar. Más tarde discutiremos sobre qué le trae aquí. Fantasma –llamó.

El lobo huargo se levantó de su cómodo asiento junto a la chimenea y caminó hasta situarse a su lado. Los tres caminaron juntos hasta Invernalia, mientras los primeros rayos del sol algo escondidos por las nubes, empezaban a iluminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyrion cogió su copa de vino por última vez y le dio un largo sorbo antes de bajar del barco. Había bebido lo suficiente como para mantenerse sobrio y lo suficiente como para no sentir miedo mientras recorría el puerto de Lannisport hasta llegar a las tuberías que le ayudarían a llegar a Roca Casterly.

Subió a la barca con la que llegaría remando a la orilla con la ayuda de dos Inmaculados, que era la única tripulación que se había permitido, y remaron hasta una zona poco visible en el puerto. Se cubrió el rostro, ya que la dosis de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre no hacían que fuera imprudente, y sabía que su hermana habría dado alguna orden para capturarlo.

Caminó cabizbajo, seguido por los dos Inmaculados vestidos de paisanos, a diez pasos más atrás que él, de forma que no pareciera que le estaban protegiendo, sino que casualmente iban todos en la misma dirección. Aquel día mucha gente iba hacia la fortaleza, algo que sólo podía significar una cosa: El Señor estaba en casa.

¿Jaime se había ido de Desembarco? Quizás por fin había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que se acostaba con el mismísimo Rey Loco con tetas. Imposible. Jaime siempre había estado ciego con el tema Cercei.

Siguió caminando, oculto por la multitud.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Daenerys y Jon llegaron al castillo de Invernalia, Jon dio la orden de situar a Daenerys en una de las habitaciones en las que alojaban a los lords más importantes que solían ir de visita, y que se le diera todo lo que necesitara para poder descansar tranquilamente. Por otro lado, no tuvo que ordenar que alguien la vigilara, ya que uno de sus dragones, el más grande de los dos que había visto, se había situado encima de la torre en la que la joven se alojaba.

Jon se dirigió a la Sala del Trono a esperar y comenzar a cumplir sus obligaciones, hasta que Sansa abrió las puertas y las cerró de un portazo.

\- ¡No me digas que has dado cobijo a la Madre de Dragones! –su hermana parecía que echaba, literalmente, fuego por la boca.- ¡Encima ha venido con dragones! ¿No ves que puede querer hacerse con el Norte?

\- Ya le he dado comida y alojamiento, las leyes de la hospitalidad…

\- Las leyes de la hospitalidad no salvaron ni Robb ni a mi madre –dijo casi escupiendo por la boca.- No hay nada que la salve de nosotros, ni a nosotros que ella. Ya no.

\- Sansa, tranquilízate. –Jon bajó y se situó junto a ella para poder hablar en susurros, sin que nadie más les escuchara.- Ella nos necesita a nosotros, tanto como nosotros la necesitamos a ella. Y lo sabes. Si quieres, puedes estar aquí cuando hablemos.

\- Si algo aprendí en Desembarco, fue que los hombres son fácilmente manipulables con una cara bonita.- Sansa bufó.- Será mejor que me quede. Alguien tendrá que mantener los pantalones y evitar que regales Invernalia a la primera mujer que venga.

\- Sansa, vestí el negro

\- Tormund dice que eso no evito que rompieras tus votos por una mujer.

 _Ygritte._ El nombre de Ygritte retumbó en su cabeza tan fuerte que dolía.

\- Eso no fue lo que pasó…-la joven Stark miró a su casi-hermano con el seño fruncido y sin esperar explicaciones. Todo lo que pudo hacer Jon fue callarse y suspirar.- Te haré llamar cuando esté lista.

\- Bien –Sansa se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Daenerys despertó, se asustó al no reconocer en un primer momento el lugar en el que estaba. Recordó entonces un lobo grande y blanco seguido por un hombre más alto y joven que había dicho su nombre y luego se había presentado como El Rey en el Norte. Recordó haber pensado que parecía muy joven para ser Rey, aunque luego había visto sus ojos llenos de algo parecido a lo que ella misma veía en los suyos propios cada vez que se veía en el espejo: Un sentimiento protector, de quien tiene más de un millón de vidas que proteger.

Se levantó de la cama y se vio en el espejo.

Seguía teniendo las mismas ropas que había tenido la noche anterior, un traje de cuero parecido al que había llevado cuando cabalgaba junto a Drogo y su khalasar dothraki, ya que era el mejor vestuario para salir a cabalgar. La única diferencia eran los pantalones largos para evitar que se cortara los muslos al montarse en Drogon.

Se limpió y arregló ella sola, y cogió un vestido azul que le había dejado alguna de las sirvientas del castillo mientras ella dormía, estirado en una de las sillas. Lo agradeció internamente, llevaba días vistiendo el mismo traje de montura. El vestido era bastante abrigado y aunque para ella no había mayor inconveniente con el frío, probablemente sería algo incómodo para el resto ver que éste no le afectaba.

\- ¿Mi señora? –preguntó una doncella, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de respeto.- El Rey me envía a escoltarla hacia el Salón del Trono para que pueda hablar con él y con su Señora hermana.

Caminó hacia el Salón del Trono de Invernalia, y no pudo evitar pensar que se encontraba en un autentico laberinto. Jamás había entrado en un castillo, exceptuando el de Meeren y éste estaba preparado para alojar a mucha más gente.

Cuando llegó, Jon que se encontraba sentado atendiendo a unos papeles que tenía en la mesa frente a su trono se levantó, en señal de respeto y como reconociendo a un igual, mientras que la chica permaneció sentada con cara de desconfianza.

\- Permítanme presentarlas, Daenerys Targaryen, esta es mi hermana, Sansa Stark.

\- Es un placer tenerla aquí, Reina del Sur.-dijo Sansa secamente.- Esperemos no tener que cambiar de opinión.

\- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.-respondió la Reina Dragón con el mismo tono.

\- En fin –suspiró Jon. Cansado de siempre tener que lidiar con todo. Se dirigió a Daenerys directamente- ¿Qué le trae aquí?

\- Como ya sabrán, el Trono de Hierro actualmente, está en posición de los Lannisters…

\- ¿Y usted quiere que le ayudemos a conseguirlo? ¿A cambio de qué? –bufó Sansa.

\- La independencia pacífica del Norte –Sansa arrugó la cara.- Tengo entendido que los Lannisters todavía creen que tienen autoridad sobre Invernalia.

\- Mi estimada reina –Jon intervino, con ese tono de voz con el que había aprendido a hablar cuando Stannis se había estado alojando en el Muro.- Eso estaría muy bien, pero me temo que no puedo permitirme perder tropas en el Sur, cuando luego tendremos que marchar hacia el Norte.

\- Me habían dicho que el Norte da cobijo a Salvajes, ¿Eso no significa que están en buenos términos con Más Allá del Muro?

Jon y Sansa intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Los muertos se acercan. –dijo Sansa.- Aunque, quien sabe más sobre esto es mi hermano. Siento que no ha querido decirme todos los detalles sobre todo.

Daenerys escudriño la cara de los dos hermanos, la de la joven Stark cargada de enfado e incertidumbre y la del joven Rey meditativo, buscando las palabras con las que explicar aquello.

\- He estado en el Muro.

Jon contó todo. Desde la desaparición de algunos miembros, hasta cuando uno de ellos volvió muerto y atacó a Jeor Mormont, cómo consiguió matarlo con ayuda del fuego. La batalla contra los caminantes blancos cuando intentó salvar a más Salvajes en Casa Austera y cómo vio a los Salvajes caer y volver a levantarse.

\- Entonces, supongo, que tanto usted como yo, necesitamos ayuda. –terminó Jon.

\- ¿Cómo sé que la amenaza que me cuenta es real?

Sansa rió sarcásticamente.

\- Como suponía, usted no quiere ayudarnos pero quiere que la ayudemos nosotros. ¿Para qué más íbamos a querer que volviera usted con sus dragones al Norte, si seremos independientes cuando usted consiga su asqueroso Trono?

\- Les ayudaré. –Daenerys miró con furia contenida hacia Sansa, pero intentando conservar su postura.- Euron Greyjoy me ha quitado la posibilidad de usar a mis Dragones en el campo de batalla. Así que estoy segura que ellos me fueron otorgados para algo más. No creo en los dioses, ni los antiguos ni los nuevos me han dado nada. Sólo existe el poder de la Sangre, una cosa viene para equilibrar a la otra. –Jon miró a la Madre de Dragones con una nueva mirada que Dany identificó como esperanza.- En cuanto consiga el Trono de Hierro, marcharemos con un nuevo ejército hacia el norte.

\- Lo prepararemos todo para que así sea –agradeció Jon.- Sansa, te dejo al cargo de las costureras del castillo para que preparen en ropaje apropiado para los ejércitos sureños.- Sansa hizo un asentimiento de cabeza pero permaneció sentada a su lado, sin moverse.- Aunque primero haré llamar a los abanderados para conocer su opinión respecto al tema, sólo permitiré ir a la guerra a aquellos que quieran ir. En el norte no obligamos a nadie y muchas casas necesitan reponerse de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero le aseguro que yo marcharé junto a ellos.

Daenerys asintió silenciosa y alegre. Aquel Rey Norteño tenía algo que no había visto en otro gobernante hasta el momento: humildad.

\- Snow –dijo un hombre pelirrojo y con barba desordenada vestido de una manera nada propia a la que vestían los Lords de los castillos, seguido de un hombre que si entonaba con el lugar.

\- Jon –dijo el otro sin ningún formalismo.- Noticias.

\- Ser Davos, Tormund. Les presento a Daenerys Targaryen. –Ser Davos hizo una leve reverencia, pero Tormund se acercó y le dio un buen apretón de manos que divirtió a Dany.- En cuanto acabe con ella podemos empezar a discutir lo que tengan…

\- En realidad, la noticia es importante para ambos -interrumpió Ser Davos.- Roca Dragón ha sido tomado por el ejercito de Inmaculados y Dothrakis. –Por primera vez desde que se encontraba en el norte, Jon vio miedo en la expresión de la Reina Dragón.

\- ¿Número de bajas? –preguntó Jon.

\- En Roca Dragón sólo quedaban los pocos abanderados que había dejado Stannis en el castillo antes de venir al Norte con el grueso del ejército.-Ser Davos hizo una pausa y se dirigió directamente a Daenerys.- Se rindieron al ver un gran dragón verde alado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyrion continuó caminando dentro de las cañerías de Roca Casterly con la única iluminación de una antorcha hasta que se sorprendió llegando a lo que él supuso era el Salón del Trono. Las voces de una discusión a medias se podían escuchar sólo en la habitación, y las cañerías.

De naturaleza curiosa, como le gustaba decirles a todos. Se acercó ligeramente hacia el lugar donde mejor se escuchaba para escuchar mejor a su hermano gritarle a un par de personas que por los gorros que llevaban supuso que eran Freys.

 _\- ..._ _encontrados muertos, no. Asesinados._

 _\- Matar a Walder Frey y a sus dos herederos, sin dejar pistas. Quizás el asesino está en nuestra propia familia y eso ha hecho que el caos crezca._

 _\- Sólo pedimos que hable con su hermana y ella nombre al heredero._

 _\- Lo último que le dije a Walder Frey fue que no quería volver a meterme en sus problemas de gestión. Casi nos daban menos problemas los Tully. -_ Escuchó que decía Jaime.- _¿Qué opinas Bron? ¿Quieres ser Señor de los Gemelos?_

 _\- Me gusta más Aguasdulces_

Tyrion se alegró al escuchar la voz de su amigo después de tanto tiempo.

 _\- ¡Mi Señor Lannister!_ –Exclamó uno de los Freys, probablemente otro Walder.- _Nuestro padre consiguió Aguasdulces matando al Rey en el Norte…_

 _\- ¿Vuestro padre? MI PADRE, les otorgó Aguasdulces por asesinar a ese Rey y a su madre. Y ahora tenemos otro Rey en el Norte ¿Su padre volverá de entre los muertos para matar al bastardo?_

 _\- Hablaré con mi hermana y ESPERO que consideren su juicio como válido._

Tyrion continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras.


	6. Chapter 6

**De vez en cuando me gusta escribir directamente para agradecer por los Reviews, especialmente por los que me dan consejos de lo que puedo hacer para continuar la historia y así. También se agradecen los Favs y los Follows que cuando yo empecé a escribir en Fanfiction no existían así, pero que son casi igual de gratificantes.**

 **Por otro lado, tengo que modificar la sinopsis de la historia, que es de cuando esperaba hacer sólo un capitulo y olvide darle a COMPLETE (Je xD)**

 **Por cierto, lo que vienen a ser las profecías que le han dicho a Dany, mi cabeza las ha mezclado y ya no sabe qué ha pasado en los libros y qué ha pasado en la serie… soy un desastre.**

* * *

Jon hizo llamar a todos los consejeros más discretos y leales que tenía en Invernalia, al día siguiente llegaría el resto de vasallos, a los que no había visto desde su coronación y tendría que dialogar con ellos por el futuro del Norte y por consiguiente, el futuro del Sur.

Pero en ese momento, el problema era otro. Ser Davos, Tormund y Sansa, los únicos que habían estado con él en los momentos más oscuros y que permanecían a su lado, tenían que discutir el camino a tomar con la Reina Dragón.

\- Deberías decirle la verdad –dijo Tormund despreocupadamente afilando la punta de una lanza.- Si no se entera ahora antes de la guerra, se enterará al final o quizás lo descubra ella sola durante.

\- Daenerys Targaryen no heredó la locura del padre o quizás aún no la ha mostrado, pero sí que heredó la inteligencia de su tío Aemon y su hermano Rhaegar.-dijo Ser Davos.- Aún así, es imposible relacionar a Jon con la familia Targaryen, al menos sin conocer las referencias que todos nosotros tenemos.

\- ¿Sansa? –Jon volteó a ver a su hermana, había aprendido después de la Batalla que a diferencia de la niña mimada que había visto crecer en Invernalia, la nueva Sansa le gustaba dar su opinión y ser escuchada.

\- Me importa poco lo que quieran los súbditos del Sur, todos en el Sur son traicioneros y mentirosos. Una vez Daenerys se haga con el Sur y nos ayude Más allá del Muro, no quiero saber más del Trono de Hierro. Yo dejaría el secreto, por lo que ha dicho Ser Davos, no ha mostrado su locura, pero si ve su preciado trono amenazado no sabemos cómo reaccionaría.

\- Quizás deje de lado el acuerdo y no nos ayude con los Otros, aunque su propio reino esté en peligro.-intervino Ser Davos.- Principalmente es eso, la incertidumbre. No conocemos en absoluto a esa Reina Dragón, más que los antecedentes que nos vienen desde Meeren y no son los mejores…ha quemado a todos aquellos que se ponen en su contra. Igual que la "Reina" Loca

\- Siempre puedo garantizarle…

\- Te lo he dicho, Jon. Las promesas no sirven de nada hoy en día.

\- ¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer? ¿Podemos continuar guardando el secreto que guardó padre?

\- Incluso por tu propia seguridad, es lo mejor –asintió Ser Davos.- Los Targaryens volverán a ser perseguidos, este vez por los Lannisters, y el Norte no se puede permitir perder a otro rey.

\- Puedo dejarlo todo arreglado para que Sansa sea mi heredera

\- Los Lannisters pueden seguir usando su matrimonio con el Gnomo para tener derecho sobre el Norte

\- Jon vio la cara llena de rabia de Sansa.

\- Al menos hasta que él muera –gruño Sansa. Davos asintió distraído.

\- El caso es, que antes de tomar una decisión deberíamos conocer el peligro que representa tener que lidiar con la Madre de Dragones.

\- Bueno, si a los sureños les va eso de sonsacar la información…-comentó Tormund inocentemente.

\- Así no, Tormund –Ser Davos puso los ojos en blanco.-

\- Jon conócela, mantenla a tu lado, gánate su confianza…-dijo Sansa seriamente mientras Tormund reía.- Pero no te encariñes mucho.

\- Snow va a tener que usar sus encantos con las mujeres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daenerys seguía vistiendo el vestido que le habían dado por la mañana. Aunque se sentía incómoda vistiéndolo, no podía ofender la hospitalidad con la que la habían tratado los norteños.

Aún así, ella ya no era la joven que había sido antes de Drogo, y toda la amabilidad que había recibido, con excepción de la chica loba, podían hacerle dudar.

Quizás por eso era que había optado por mantenerse lo más cercana a los dragones mientras pudiera. Como en ese momento, que había salido a las puertas del castillo para acariciar sus cabezas y sentir algo más de compañía y seguridad.

No los necesitaba para defenderse en Invernalia, no los había necesitado cuando había quemado vivos a los Khals en el Vaes Dothrak. Desde ese día a veces volvían a su memoria las palabras que le habían dicho alguna vez: _Deberás encender tres fuegos: uno por la vida, uno por la muerte y uno por amor._

La vida de sus dragones

La muerte de los Khals

Y el amor…

Pero estaba convencida de que había perdido el amor cuando se había dado cuenta que no amaba a Daario. Toda esa clase de amor había muerto junto a Drogo, estaba segura.

\- Mi reina –dijo la única voz que le transmitía seguridad en ese castillo, la primera que había escuchado al llegar a ese lugar tan inhóspito.- los vasallos llegarán al anochecer, quizás los dragones no deberían estar por aquí cuando lleguen y ya está oscureciendo.

\- ¿Seguro? Quizás ayude en su elección el saber que tendrán dragones en su bando cuando se acerque esa "Larga noche" que anuncian. ¿No crees? –hizo una pausa y sonrió en su dirección.- Es broma.

\- También podría hacer que elijan vuestro bando por el miedo y por lo que sé de usted, prefiere que transmitir miedo sea la última forma.

\- No sabes nada, Jon Snow –Dany notó que la expresión divertida del chico cambiaba ligeramente a una un poco más triste ¿Qué habría vivido aquel norteño que hasta el momento había creído un libro abierto?- He mandado a decapitar a hombres delante de todo un pueblo.

\- En el norte creemos que quien dicta la sentencia es quien tiene que blandir la espada ¿alguna vez ha blandido una?

\- ¿Ha cuantos hombres a sentenciado usted?

\- Seis. Uno de ellos era un niño al que consideré un amigo. –Dany se quedó sin palabras mirando la oscuridad que había aparecido en los ojos del Rey en el Norte.- Fui traicionado por hombres a los que creí mis hermanos.

\- ¿Por eso abandonó el Muro? –Jon asintió.- Tyrion dijo que tenía que haber una buena razón para que lo hubiera abandonado.

\- ¿Tyrion? ¿Tyrion Lannister? –la voz de Jon se escuchó más cercana, como si no le tuviera miedo a la cercanía de los dragones.- ¿Está… con usted?

\- Fue él quien me dijo que viniera, es mi "Mano de la Reina", ya sabe.

\- Si está de vuestro lado, quizás podría solucionar un problema al que tendré que enfrentarme dentro de poco. En cuanto esté disponible su ayuda, claro.

\- A Tyrion le gusta ayudar.

Un aullido desde el bosque de dioses se escuchó en cuanto apareció la luna por encima de sus cabezas, seguido del Lobo Huargo blanco que había visto la pasada noche.

\- ¡Fantasma! –sonrió Jon a su lobo y le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Dónde te habías metido, amigo? ¿Buena cacería la de hoy, eh?

\- ¿Le dejas cazar libremente?

\- Fantasma sería incapaz de hacerle daño a un ser humano… vivo, al menos.

Fantasma se acercó al más pequeño de los dos dragones, al rojo y comenzó a olisquearle. Dany se dio cuenta que fue la primera vez que Jon le dirigió una larga mirada a los dragones.

\- Parece que le agrada…

\- Rhaegal. Puedes estar tranquilo, mis dragones no comen carne de lobo.- le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a Jon.-

\- Es hermoso –susurró Jon.- ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Tyrion Lannister no paraba de hablar de dragones, volar sobre uno y esas cosas. Nunca pensé, que vería a uno, y menos dos, tan cerca.

\- Ni tu ni nadie, supongo.

\- ¿Puedo… tocarlo? –Jon no esperó respuesta, y se acercó lentamente al dragón esperando algún rechazo que no sucedió hasta conseguir posar su mano en su cabeza y empezar a acariciarle como había visto que hacía con Fantasma. El dragón rojo simplemente le devolvió la mirada al Rey en el Norte. Tranquilo.

\- Increíble –susurró Daenerys.- Nunca se habían comportado así con alguien que acaban de conocer. –Jon paró inmediatamente de acariciar al dragón y se alejó unos pasos en silencio.

\- Deberíamos entrar.- se volteó Jon bruscamente dándose la espalda y entrando seguido por Fantasma. Daenerys se despidió de sus dragones y entró en cuanto se fueron.

Daenerys entró buscando al joven Rey con la mirada, pero éste no la había esperado por lo que simplemente se fue por el pasillo que iba a la torre que le habían dejado para descansar.

-.-.-.-.-

Jon vio a la reina entrar al castillo y buscarle, sin darse cuenta que él se encontraba detrás de una de las columnas observándola a ella. ¿Había sido muy brusco? No esperaba esa reacción del dragón, ni esa sensación que le había producido a él mismo al acercarse, le había recordado a la vez en que se había reencontrado con Fantasma frente a la casa de Craster luego de todo lo que había pasado con sus hermanos desertores. Como si se estuviera reencontrando con un viejo amigo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Una vez Daenerys se fue, Jon subió las escaleras para ver por encima de las murallas del castillo. Miró al cielo y vio a los dos dragones, negro y rojo alejarse. ¿Daenerys se sentiría igual con Drogon? Pero la Reina Dragón no se quemaba y él sí. Ella emanaba calor como si toda ella fuera el propio fuego ¿Si la tocaba, se quemaría?

 _Ridículo_ –pensó, ya le había dado la mano y no había pasado nada.

El sonido de un cuerno se escuchó en una de las torres, sacando a Jon de sus pensamientos y haciendo que viera a lo lejos. Un tono

 _Un tono aliados, dos enemigos, tres…_

Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba, y en ese momento tenía que ir a dar la bienvenida a los visitantes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Caminaba sobre sus cuatro patas bajo el cielo estrellado persiguiendo una presa cuya pista llegaba hasta el bosque de dioses y luego se perdía. Se recostó junto al tronco del arciano._

 _Jon…_ _-_ _le llamaba una joven voz masculina de dentro del tronco.- Jon…_

 _Levantó la cabeza y acercó el hocico hacia el tronco, que desprendía un olor familiar como a sangre, a magia y a bosque, un olor que sólo había percibido en un lugar hacía mucho tiempo._

 _Pero Fantasma solo se dio cuenta de una cosa, y era que aquella voz que ya por los años apenas reconocía_ _,_ _pero que, de alguna forma, sabía de quien era; dejaba de estar por primera vez acompañada por el alma de su hermano._

 _Sólo quedaban dos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Snow –Jon se despertó de su sueño rápidamente, reconociendo la voz de Tormund entrando a su habitación, otra vez sin tocar a la puerta- Snow

\- Tormund, te he dicho mil veces que tienes que llamar antes de entrar –dijo Jon sentándose perezosamente de la cama y mostrando su torso desnudo.- podría estar ocupado.

\- Snow, te he visto desnudo y no hay nada que esconder. –Jon le miró con su cara inexpresiva.-

\- ¿Algún día dejaras de hacer chistes sobre mi polla?

\- ¿Qué chistes?

\- Jon suspiró cansado. Las excursiones por la noche en el cuerpo de Fantasma le empezaban a dejar agotado.

\- ¿Para qué has venido?

\- Ser Davos dijo que había que despertarte para empezar a hablar con los vasallos, así que le iba a ordenar a una de las criadas que viniera. Pero yo pensé que sería más agradable para ti ver mi cara.

\- Para que la pesadilla continúe… -bromeó el rey.

\- Oh, -Tormund sonrió y puso una mano en su pecho.- Gracias, Snow.

\- ¿Cuántas cosas hay que hacer hoy?

\- Muchas, parece que Ser Davos no está dispuesto a que te vayas y te pongas en peligro. Así que ha preparado una serie de documentos que necesitan tu atención para que te des cuenta de algo, supongo. Yo le he dicho que no tienes remedio, que tienes la cabeza más dura que el Vidriagón pero él ha continuado buscándote trabajo.-hizo una pausa.- Maldita sea la hora en que alguien enseñó a leer a ese viejo.

\- Al menos hace su trabajo

\- Eh, ¡yo también lo hago!

\- No he visto avances en la re-construcción de las torres destruidas.

\- Pff, intenta tu coordinar a un puñado de Salvajes en constantes disputas y ya hablaremos.

\- ¿Cómo va Sansa con el equipo de costureras?

\- Bastante bien, estoy pensando en pedirle que me haga una especie de abrigo, ya sabes, para la barba.-Se sobó la barba pensativo.- No quiero volver a tener la barba congelada.

\- También puedes cortártela

\- Me la corté ayer –Tormund le vio totalmente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo

\- A veces no sé si sólo estas bromeando o lo dices en serio…- Jon le miró entrecerrando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación seguido de Tormund, se asomó por una de las ventanas para ver la torre que tenía a unos metros de distancia justo frente a la suya.- ¿Qué hay de…

\- ¿Dany? Deseando volver con sus tropas. Ahora está en su torre preparando lo que va a decirle a tus vasallos.

\- ¿Dany? ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa confianza?

\- Oh, vamos, Snow. Hablé con ella anoche, no sé cómo serán esos Dothrakys pero por lo que he oído hablar son algo más salvajes que nosotros los salvajes. Si es así, es sorprendente como puede tener 50000 bajo su mando. Es como una especie de Mance Rayder con tetas para los Dothrakys, y todo eso siendo una chica… ¡De tu edad! Snow, a su lado eres casi un fraude.

\- Oh, perdón, estaba muy ocupado en el Muro intentando salvarles la vida y hacer que pasaran a este lado.

\- Te ofendes más que una doncella –Tormund negó con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daenerys nunca había visto a tanta gente reunida en una Sala del Trono e intentando todos a la vez ponerse de acuerdo en los asuntos del Reino. Para ella y como le habían dicho que se hacía en el resto de Poniente, tan solo tenía que reunirse con sus hombres de confianza y ya tomar las decisiones que afectarían a todo el reino.

Pero para las reuniones en el norte parecía que querían tener opinión de cada uno de los rincones. Se asombró incluso al ver a una pequeña niñita de no más de 7 años con una expresión seria, participando en la mayoría de las discusiones y ayudando a Jon a tomar las decisiones. Luego descubrió que se apellidaba Mormont y que era la cabeza de la Isla del Oso, y no pudo evitar volver a pensar que tenía más similitudes con el Rey en el Norte de lo que había pensado en un principio.

\- Entonces llegamos al final, el último tema de discusión y por el que he querido que estén todos aquí -Jon se aclaró la garganta.- Como ya sabrán, claro, el resto de reinos no va a permitir que el Norte se independice. Daenerys Targaryen propone una opción que puede que haga que se derrame la menor cantidad de sangre norteña. Si nos unimos a ella en su guerra no sólo seríamos los 40000 hombres que puede ofrecer el norte. Estaríamos hablando de colaborar mano a mano junto a los hombres de la Reina Dragón.

\- ¿Quiere que vayamos a la guerra luego de lo que hemos pasado, junto a gente que está empezando a trabajar unida? –Intervino Lord Manderly no muy convencido.- Robb Stark intentó aliarse con Renly Baratheon pero no consiguió nada.

\- Mi hermano pretendía aliarse con un rey que no estaba dispuesto a ceder el norte.

\- ¿Y Daenerys Targaryen si lo está? –se bufó Lord Glover.

\- Lo está. –asintió Jon.- Además de que tiene más apoyo que el que tenía el propio Renly. 8000 Inmaculados y 40000 Dothrakys.

\- Los Martell, los Tyrell y los Greyjoys. –Intervino Daenerys.

\- ¡¿ESOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE SAL?! –la sala se hizo un revoltijos de insultos hacia los Greyjoy.

\- Theon Greyjoy es una deshonra para el norte, una vergüenza. –dijo Lady Mormont.- Robb Stark murió en parte por su deslealtad hacia la casa que le dio educación y cobijo en su infancia. Fingió la muerte de los niños Stark y por su culpa la casa Bolton se hizo con Invernalia.

\- Conozco sus pecados,- Daenerys se levantó y se colocó justo frente a la mesa, de pie, demostrando que no escondía nada.- Theon Greyjoy y su hermana me han prometido abandonar los malos hábitos con la condición de que les ayude a volver a hacerse con las Islas del Hierro y otorgarles la independencia.

\- Que usted le haya eximido, no significa que nosotros lo hayamos hecho.

\- Yo le he perdonado. –intervino Sansa dejando a todo el salón en silencio.- Sufrió la ira de Ramsay y me ayudó a escapar, poniendo en peligro su propia vida.

\- Mi hermana ha demostrado ser una autentica hija del Norte, y si ella le ha perdonado, no tengo nada más que decir. Continúa –Jon puso las manos sobre la mesa y miró a los ojos de Daenerys, quien asintió y continuó.

\- Si me ayudan, eliminaremos a los Freys que tanto daño les han hecho, de los Lannisters sólo permitiré a mi fiel mano, Tyrion Lannister, del cual, no creo que tengan ninguna queja puesto que fue durante su tiempo como Mano del Reino que más hombres acudieron a defender el Muro. Otorgaré la independencia del Norte de forma pacífica.

\- Por otro lado, también ha prometido ayudarnos en la lucha contra los muertos.-Añadió Jon.- Mi participación en su guerra está más que hablada y ya he aceptado, pero no quiero obligarles a ir a una guerra…

\- La Isla del Oso enviará 1000 hombres –dijo Lady Lyanna Mormont.- No vamos a permitir que nuestro Rey se adentre solo en una batalla. Si le dimos nuestro apoyo, continuará hasta el final.

\- También puede contar con Puerto Blanco.

Seguido de ellos el resto de casas se levantaron a dar su apoyo. Daenerys sonrió agradecida y Jon suspiró tranquilo. Se escucho a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

\- No es por ponerse en lo peor, pero si nuestro estimado Rey muriera trágicamente, no tenemos heredero –dijo Meñique saliendo desde las sombras.

\- En tal caso, Lord Baelish. Esperemos que no sea usted el que haya provocado la muerte de nuestro Rey –volvió a hablar Lady Mormont.- Corre el rumor de que Ned Stark confió en usted antes de que le entregara a los Lannisters.

\- Yo sólo quería señalar un hecho.

\- Si eso ocurriera, me sucedería Sansa, por su puesto. Dos de las grandes casas del norte son gobernadas ya por mujeres.

\- Bien, sólo quería saberlo –Meñique sonrió.- Puedes contar con el Valle y Harrenhal.

-.-.-.-.-

La Sala del Trono poco a poco se fue vaciando luego de comer y beber todos juntos, hablando hasta el anochecer como viejos amigos. A Jon le recordaba a los tiempos en los que estaba su padre, diciendo que lo mejor que debía hacer un Señor era mantener a todos unidos para la llegada del Invierno.

Daenerys se mezcló entre todos los norteños, en especial con las mujeres que le llamaban la atención por ser ellas las "Señoras" de sus respectivas casas. Jon continuó hablando con los hombres sobre cosas más banales.

Ya casi al final de la velada, Daenerys volvió a sentarse junto a Jon que ya estaba un poco más solo y hablaron en susurros.

\- ¿Ya conociste a la pequeña Mormont, eh? –susurró Jon.

\- Es increíble. Casi me da miedo.-bromeó Dany.

\- Si… Tiene esa habilidad. Un hombre de las Islas del Oso es como tener 10 de ellos.

\- Si todos son como ella, no me extraña.-murmuró.- Ser Jorah que es su… ¿primo? también es el hombre más valiente y fiel que he conocido, junto a Ser Barristan.

\- Todos los Mormont son así.-asintió Jon, levantándose de la silla que ocupaba y tendiéndole la mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos violeta.- Tenemos que ir a preparar el plan de batalla, no tenemos tiempo que perder. En dos días partimos.

Daenerys le siguió por el pasillo hasta el estudio que Jon le dijo que había sido de su padre. Jon se situó frente a una mesa y Daenerys le siguió, viendo que sobre la mesa había ya un mapa de todo Poniente. Ser Davos y Tormund entraron luego.

\- Una cosa es tener a los hombres del Norte, pero para ir al Sur debemos pasar por los Gemelos, que es, creo lo más difícil a lo que nos enfrentamos.-comenzó Jon.

\- Lord Walder ha muerto y sus dos herederos también, así que queda el tercero. ¿Quién es? –pregunto Daenerys viendo a Ser Davos.

\- Emmon Frey, su esposa no es nada más y nada menos que Genna Lannister, la hermana de Tywin.

\- Puedo acompañarles hasta Los Gemelos con Drogon, una vez acabemos con ellos, volveré a Roca Dragón.

\- Solo serian los Frey de Los Gemelos y los de Aguasdulces, el resto de casas de El Tridente sí que acepta el vasallaje de Lord Baelish en Harrenhal, y cuando volvamos a poner a Lord Edmure Tully en Aguasdulces, lo más fieles se unirán. –Jon puso una mano sobre su barbilla y meditó un momento.- Así podríamos hacernos fácilmente con Lannisport, el Risco y toda la zona occidente, con ayuda de los Tyrell por el Sur.

\- Les avisaré.-asintió Dany.

\- Quedaría así, Bastión de Tormentas. Antes del premio gordo.

\- Dejaré hombres que defiendan Roca Dragón, mientras el ejercito Dorniense y el resto tomamos Bastión.-dijo Dany con seguridad.- Demasiado fácil…

\- Si, ¿no? –Jon entrecerró los ojos viendo el mapa.- Los Greyjoy del bando de Euron, pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar… Dejaré 20000 hombres defendiendo Invernalia.

\- ¿Irás con sólo 20000 hombres? –se asustó Daenerys.

\- Robb tenía sólo 20000 hombres.

\- Y Robb Stark está muerto.-señaló Davos con su argumento aplastante.

\- Pero Robb no murió por falta de hombres.-hizo una pausa esperando que alguien le rebatiera.- Mientras más avancemos Cercei que sólo se fía de su familia y ya sólo le queda el Matareyes, se irá cerrando poco a poco hasta que sólo nos quede hacernos con Desembarco.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Yo de estrategias de batalla poco, así que probablemente los próximos capítulos sea meses después, cuando Jon y Dany vuelvan a encontrarse antes de entrar a invadir la capital. Je xD. Aunque aún me falta algo del tiempo presente y en el cuál introduciré a un personaje que aún no ha salido~~.**

 **Este me salió un poco más largo de lo normal que normalmente son 1500 palabras y ahora son 2100 xD. Además de que me salió mucho diálogo, no sé yo si es bueno…**

 **También tengo que pensar varias cosas, por mi cabeza salen cosas como ¿Cómo se va enterar Dany que Jon es Targaryen? Porque Dany es lista, pero sin tener todos los antecedentes que tenemos nosotros sobre Jon… Luego está el asunto de la tercera cabeza, que para mí que es Tyrion, peeeeero no sep :-) y luego, ¿Quiero un final en plan todos felices? Ummm…**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

-Sansa…-la voz de Meñique junto a su oído le daba repelús, su cercanía le ponía claramente incómoda aunque parecía que éste nunca se había percatado. Sansa simplemente se quedó quieta y vio al otro lado de la habitación, como Jon y Daenerys hablaban confidencialmente en susurros sin que nadie más les viera.- Sé qué opinas sobre esto, y no está a favor.

-Es una gran oportunidad para el Norte, poder librarnos del Sur y los Lannisters…

-Eso es lo que opina tu hermano, tú sabes que es un error.

-¿Error? –musitó Sansa.

-Jon tiene mi apoyo, pero su mayor error es confiar ciegamente en sus aliados, lo sabes. ¿Confías realmente en mí? –Sansa negó.- Chica lista. Tu hermano Robb no lo fue tanto. Los Vasallos del Norte tienen una confianza ciega en su Rey, pero el Valle y el Tridente… tienen sus dudas.

-Si estas amenazando con traicionar a Jon…

-Estoy hablando, de que el Tridente y el Valle apoyaban al Norte por tu madre, pero mi dulce Cat odiaba al bastardo.

-¿Qué quiere Lord Baelish?

-Si no fui lo suficientemente claro la última vez que hablamos bajo el arciano. Quiero el Trono de Hierro.-Meñique acarició su mejilla y Sansa se alejó rápidamente con una mueca de desprecio.- Y te quiero a ti. La mejor forma de garantizar una alianza es el matrimonio.

-No me voy a casar con usted.

-Es una lástima, soy uno de los hombres más fuertes y astutos del Reino… -hizo una pausa.- Pero, eso no es lo que me trae a hablar contigo.-señaló a Jon y a Daenerys.- Corre el rumor de que Daenerys Targaryen busca un marido. El tercero. Y nuestro Rey en el Norte posee la mitad de los Siete Reinos.

-Jon y Daenerys…

-¿…Son familia? –Sansa se volteó a verle inmediatamente, asustada.

-¿Lo sabías?

-No hay que ser muy listo para saberlo, solo hay que saber un poco de historia y sumar dos más dos. Y yo he sido el consejero de la moneda, créeme cuando te digo que sé sumar muy bien. Aún así, ser familia nunca ha detenido a los Targaryens para casarse entre ellos ¿Crees que los Vasallos del Norte seguirán a un Rey que igual unirá el Norte con el Sur por matrimonio?

Sansa se quedó sin palabras y Meñique se alejó de ella. La antigua Sansa estaría encantada con la idea de la boda entre el Rey del Norte y la Reina del Sur, habría fantaseado con la historias que se contarían sobre ellos y los trovadores que irían a cada rincón del reino cantando sobre el amor que se profesaban y que había sobrevivido incluso a la guerra. Pero la Sansa actual sabía que tenía que evitarlo.

Sansa esperó por fuera de la Sala de reuniones a que Jon y Daenerys se encontraran solos en su despacho, una vez que Ser Davos y Tormund se habían ido, la parte importante de la planificación para la guerra se había terminado. Sansa entró rápidamente.

-¿Sansa? –preguntó Jon a su hermana al verla entrar.

-Venía a buscar a Daenerys.- Daenerys y Jon intercambiaron una mirada, que hizo por un momento sentir a Sansa que había llegado tarde. Pero descartó la idea de su cabeza.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado por hoy.-concluyó Daenerys.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sansa? –preguntó Jon directamente.

-¡Cosas de chicas, Jon! Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-POR ORDEN DE JON SNOW, REY Y GUARDIÁN DEL NORTE, EL LOBO BLANCO Y PROTECTOR DEL PUEBLO LIBRE Y, -comenzó a presentar uno de los abanderados en las puertas de los Frey.- DE LA REINA DAENERYS TARGARYEN, DE LA TORMENTA, REINA DE LOS ÁNDALOS, LOS RHOYNAR, MEEREN Y LOS PRIMEROS HOMBRES, SEÑORA DE LOS SIETE REINOS Y PROTECTORA DEL REINO. SE SOLICITA UNA AUDIENCIA PRIVADA CON EL LEGÍTIMO SEÑOR DE LOS GEMELOS, LORD EMMON FREY.

-¿Por qué mi señor tendría que hablar con el hermano de un traidor y una reina mendiga? –gritó de regreso un enviado Frey con cara alargada y dientes de rata, con un ridículo sobrero que tenían también los otros dos Frey que estaban a su lado.

-LOS REYES ESPERAN PODER NEGOCIAR PACIFICAMENTE EL PASO.

-El joven Frey vio por primera vez uno de los dragones e intentó ocultar su expresión de miedo volteándose a hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, a su espalda.

-LORD EMMON HA ACEPTADO SU PROPUESTA DE UNA AUDIENCIA PRIVADA.

Jon y Daenerys entraron por la puerta hasta la fortaleza de los Gemelos. Uno de los Frey se detuvo frente al Rey en el Norte para librarle del peso de Garra.

-No, mi espada se queda conmigo. –se negó Jon viendo al joven con desprecio.

-Mi señor, una reunión por la paz no debería tener armas.

-Y en una boda no se debería derramar sangre aliada. No. Mi Espada se queda conmigo.

-Como quiera…

Entraron al salón principal del Trono. En la Silla principal, un hombre delgado, calvo y nervioso les observó entrar. A pesar de ser él el Señor del castillo no era nada atemorizante en comparación con la mujer a su lado, gorda y cuadrada, con un rostro amplio y terso, de cabellos rubios tan dorados que no dejaba en duda de que se trataba de Genna Lannister.

-Bienvenidos –saludó el Frey nerviosamente.- Me han dicho que vienen a negociar el paso, pero me temo que es…

-¡Imposible! –gritó bruscamente Lady Genna.

-Estamos hablando de arrasar con Los Gemelos si es lo que hace falta para que las tropas norteñas puedan ir al Sur –dijo tranquilamente Jon.- Como ya ha visto su hermano Frey, nuestras tropas son extensas.

-¿20.000 hombres? Aquí siguen alojándose tropas Lannisters desde la reciente visita de mi sobrino, Jaime. Podemos contra 20.000 hombres.

-¿No ha visto a los dragones con sus propios ojos, Lady Genna? –continuó Daenerys.- creo que no tiene oportunidad con los Dragones.

-También podrían morir ustedes aquí y ahora, y libraría a mi sobrina de dos problemas.

-Nuestras tropas nos vengarían en seguida.

-Pero sólo la Reina Dragón puede manejar a los Dragones, ¿No es así?

-Efectivamente. Pero cualquier hijo siente cariño hacia su madre –dijo Daenerys desafiante.- Si yo muero, ustedes morirán de la peor forma posible.

-Madre de Dragones, ¡Ja!

-Genna creo que… -intentó intervenir Emmon, pero recibió un manotazo de su mujer.-

-Luchen si es lo que quieren, la fortaleza no se abrirá.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días y una noche tomaron a Jon y a sus tropas llegar a los Gemelos cabalgando con Daenerys a su lado. Esa era la segunda noche. Al día siguiente irían contra los Frey.

Las tropas se habían alojado en un campamento por fuera de una posada sin mucho lujo cercana a los gemelos en la que se alojarían los señores.

Jon se alegró cuando se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría de los señores norteños no se quejaban de las condiciones en las que se encontraba la posada, pero le hubiera gustado más que no estuvieran bebiendo antes de lo que sería la primera batalla por la independencia que lideraría.

Empezó a sentirse agobiado por los gritos y el fuerte olor a licor y a leche agria de burra de la propia cosecha de Tormund. Se hizo paso entre la multitud y salió fuera, a la noche estrellada. Respiró profundamente. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas se iban fuera del plan y llegaba demasiado tarde para el Muro? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, revoloteando como molestos mosquitos hasta que su cabeza se distrajo con otra cosa. Con su inconfundible cabello rubio iluminado por la luz de la luna, una cota de cuero nueva mandada a hacer en Invernalia, se veía mucho mejor que con los vestidos que su hermana Sansa le había escogido mientras se alojaba en la fortaleza.

Jon daba gracias por poder alejarse de la Madre de Dragones por algún tiempo, no podía tener la mente clara mientras veía a la chica andar con sus amplias caderas y su hermosa cara mirándole continuamente e interrogándole con sus brillantes ojos lilas. Definitivamente tenía que alejarse de ella, ya eran familia, por más que no hubieran crecido como tal. Ygritte había sido la única mujer en su vida y en cuanto todo se acabase y la Reina Dragón y él estuvieran sentados en sus respectivos tronos, no tardaría en llegar los vasallos de ambos a presentarles a sus hijas e hijos casaderos

Sus días con la Reina Dragón, que acababan de empezar, tenían fecha de caducidad y no quería que fuera así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daenerys no lo iba a negar, ceder territorio de los siete reinos no le hacía ninguna gracia y confiar en alguien nuevo cada vez era más difícil. Atrás habían quedado los errores cometidos en Yunkai y los Sabios Amos cuando decidió zarpar rumbo a Meeren y dejarlos elegir su propio sistema de gobierno como pueblo libre independiente.

Pero Jon no era como los Sabios Amos. El Rey Norteño sabía lo que era el dolor, el trabajo y la mano dura en sus propias carnes. El Joven le transmitía confianza, la misma que sólo había sentido, hace lo que le parecían décadas, por Drogo. Pero siempre que pensaba eso, la conversación hacía apenas unos días con Sansa volvía a su memoria.

La noche la usaban para montar el campamento bajo la oscuridad plagada de estrellas. Los dos dragones descansaban a una distancia considerable del campamento y ella se quedaba sola, lejos de Meeren en una tierra que no conocía.

-¿Daenerys? –dijo una voz a su espalda.- Mañana vamos a llegar a los Gemelos, deberías descansar.

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿Cómo es Poniente? Quiero decir, ustedes los norteños son los primeros que he conocido en Poniente, sin contar a los Martells y los Tyrells y los Greyjoy. ¿Cómo es el resto?

-La verdad, –Jon se sentó a su lado. Daenerys le miró a la cara, curiosa y una especie de nudo se formó en su garganta. La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente la piel blancuzca como la nieve del Rey en el Norte.- nunca he salido del Norte.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Bueno, eso sin contar que nací en Dorne.

-¿Dorne? –Dany aguantó la risa.- ¿No deberías llamarte Jon Arena? –Jon se rió y Dany sonrió al escuchar su risa. Hasta donde sabía, Jon Snow no solía reír, por lo que la belleza de su sonrisa radicaba en lo sincera que sonaba. Y a Dany le gustaba.

-No realmente. –la reina no indagó más.

-¿Te gusta la noche?

-Me parece hermosa –murmuró. Daenerys observó como los ojos de Jon brillaban de emoción - Más allá del muro lo es aún más. Los bosques parece que brillan con luz propia, la luna se refleja en la nieve y todo parece tan… mágico. Pasé muchas noches con los Salvajes, durmiendo sin estas carpas y todas estas comodidades, pero a veces lo extraño.

-Yo también…

-Ambos se quedaron en un silencio para nada incómodo, haciéndose compañía hasta bien entrada la noche, antes de que los fueran a buscar para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Jon -Dany se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.-

-Buenas noches… -murmuró Jon observando a la Targaryen subir las escaleras.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡EL COCINERO RATA! ¡EL FANTASMA DE LOS FREY! –gritaban los Frey huyendo del castillo.- ¡EL FANTASMA DE ROBB STARK!

-¡Ser Davos! –buscó Jon a Ser Davos por el campamento provisional que habían hecho. Lo encontró viendo a los Frey a cierta distancia, huir de su fortaleza. Corrió hacia él y luego vio como se unía Daenerys a ellos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lady Genna ha aparecido muerta junto a su hijo menor. Temen que sea el mismo asesino de Lord Walder, pero, que aparezca ahora, ha despertado el temor a la venganza de la Boda Roja.

-¿Fantasmas?

-El viudo, Lord Emmon _"el sometido"_ Frey ha permitido que pasen las tropas con el fin de evitar una guerra.

-¿No será una trampa? –cuestionó Tormund.

-Si se tratara del viejo Walder, quizás.

-Entonces… ya no hago nada aquí.-anunció Dany viendo principalmente a Jon.- envíen un cuervo si tienen problemas…

-Tú también –asintió Jon.- Nos vemos… en Desembarco.

-Nos vemos en Desembarco.

Dany se fue hacia Drogon y Rhaegal, dejando a los tres cabecillas del ejército atrás.

-Deberías decírselo.-fue Davos quien comenzó a hablar.- No es como Aerys.

-Lo sé. –dijo Jon secamente.- Solo… no es el momento.

-.-.-.-

Daenerys entró a su nueva habitación en Roca Dragón. Hacía tres días que no había podido descansar y todo tenía su origen en la conversación que había tenido unos días antes con la chica Stark, – _Jon…_ \- pensó. Recordó como le habían tratado los dragones, y como había pensado que se debía a la amistad que habían desarrollado en el mes que había estado allí. Era algo mucho más grande que lo que había pensado al principio.

 _La joven Stark caminaba delante de ella iluminando poco a poco las criptas, ella nunca había estado en una, nunca había visto el lugar en el que descansaban los restos de su familia y ya nunca los vería debido a la locura de la Reina Loca._

 _-Ya sé que da un poco de miedo, de pequeña mi padre nos traía todo el tiempo._

 _-Me parece fascinante..._

 _-Bueno. –la chica continuó caminando, iluminando las caras de las estatuas de los viejos Stark.- Brandon el Constructor, Brandon el Incendiario..._

 _-Supongo que entre los Stark es una tradición tener al menos un hijo Brandon... es una costumbre sana, en otras familias hay cosas peores.-Sansa hizo una pausa y le vio directamente a los ojos.- Los Targaryens se casaban solo entre ellos._

 _-Querían mantener la pureza de la sangre Valyria._

 _-¿Y tú?_

 _-A mi me parece una costumbre terrible –dijo Dany sinceramente.- Mi hermano Visery era horrible, y... estaba loco._

-" _Cuando un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan una moneda"-murmuró Sansa pensativa y continuó caminando.- Este es mi abuelo Rickard y mi tío Brandon, murieron por orden de Aerys Targaryen._

 _-¿Por qué me muestras esto?_

 _-Sólo quería mostrarte el daño que los Targaryens han hecho a los Starks. No hay bien y mal entre los Targaryens y los Lannisters, sólo hay poder y cómo usarlo._

 _-Lo sé._

 _Sansa paró frente a unsa estatua y la vió atentamente, antes de ver a Daenerys._

 _-Lyanna Stark –leyó Daenerys en la lápida._

 _-Has oído hablar de ella, ¿no? Es la verdadera razón por la que te he traído aquí._

 _-Rhaegar la amaba_

 _-Otros dicen que la secuestró, la violó y la dejó morir en una Torre. -Sansa vio a Dany arrugar el ceño.- Yo creía eso. ¿No has pensado nunca en cómo acabó? ¿No has pensado nunca en por qué habían tres guardias vigilando aquella Torre?_

-Mi reina.-llamó Tyrion entrando en la habitación, le había hecho llamar apenas había llegado.- ¿Qué ocurré?

-Tyrion…- Dany se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado a reflexionar.- La Historia que me ha sido contada desde que era pequeña trataba de un Usurpador malo que se rebeló contra un Rey bueno y justo. Luego resultó que ese Rey bueno y justo estaba loco. Así que estoy segura de que hay muchas cosas que no conozco. Jon Snow nació en Dorne ¿no le dice nada eso?

-¿Que ni Ned Stark puede huir de la seducción de las chicas del sur?

-Lyanna estaba en Dorne, la Guardia del Rey la protegía a ella en lugar de a Viserys y a mí que éramos los últimos Targaryen ¿por qué?

-Porque Robert… –Tyrion apartó la copa de su boca.- quería matar a todos los Targaryens y Ned lo sabía. Algo había en esa Torre.

-Jon. -Dany se sentó tapándose la boca. Tyrion observó que Daenerys tenía una expresión de alegría en los ojos.- es posible…

Y mientras las palabras salían de su boca, el sentimiento de alegría se mezclaba con otro distinto que no conseguía identificar. ¿Decepción? ¿Disgusto? ¿Confusión? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Un Targaryen más en el mundo.

-Mañana iremos rumbo a Bastión de Tormentas.

-Dany, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Solo quiero dormir…Espero que Ser Edmund Tully no se moleste si pospongo nuestra reunión hasta mañana.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Eli! ¡Despierta! –Sam se levantó de la silla del escritorio que estaba en la misma habitación en la posada que había conseguido para que se pudieran quedar Eli, el bebé y él mientras se quedaban en Antigua. Aunque Eli le había dicho que era lo mismo que él se quedara a dormir en la biblioteca, ya que seguía estudiando incluso por la noche. Pero a Sam no le hacía gracia dejarles solos por la noche.

-Conseguía llevarse algunos libros, los que nadie buscaba porque se consideraban historias de niños. Pero como él ya sabía esas historias que contaban las madres a los niños en Poniente para que se fueran a dormir, estaban haciéndose realidad.

-¿Sam?

-¡Lo he encontrado! Los detalles perdidos del Azor Ahai. Debo enviárselo a Jon en el Muro antes de que sea tarde.

-.-.-.-.-

 **He borrado y escrito esto unas 5 veces. Por eso me he tardado en actualizar.**

 **Todo me parece poco, incluso intenté meter a Gendry, que vete tu a saber hasta dónde ha llegado este chico remando.**

 **El Fantasma de los Frey, creo que se nota quien es. Es una especie de comodín para los Starks y que volverá a salir, pero no sé cuándo, ella está haciendo el papel de "Lady Corazón de Piedra" si ella estuviera del lado de Jon, claro. En los libros Emmon Frey es el heredero en Aguasdulces, pero creo que en la serie dejaron a Walder el Negro en Aguasdulces, aunque eso no quedó muy claro.**

 **Genna Lannister tenía que morir, eso creo que no hay duda y que Emmon Frey quede vivo… o no.**

 **Gracias a un comentario, pensé que Sansa podría ser quien diera esa pista a Dany, aunque me fue muy difícil escribir y no decir en letras mayúsculas "JON ES TARGARYEN". En un principio pensaba que Sansa traicionara a Jon, pero ahora creo que lo que quiere es protegerle. Ha conocido a Daenerys, sabe que no está loca y que si ella sabe que Jon es su familia intentará protegerle también.**


	9. Chapter 9

En la mesa Ellaria Arena gritaba reclamando venganza por su hija asesinada en la última batalla cara a cara con Euron Greyjoy, exigiendo más participación por parte del ejercito Tyrell. Olenna se limitaba a escuchar y a negar con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba que era imposible darles más apoyo. Pero esto es lo que solía pasar cuando formabas una alianza con dos casas enemistadas hasta el comienzo de la guerra.

Que estas disputas sucedieran con el ejército originario de Poniente, era una de las cosas que Daenerys no se esperaba. Aunque quizás era mejor eso, que las disputas entre los Inmaculados y los Dothrakys.

Por otro lado, aún faltaba que llegara el ejército norteño, liderado por el Rey en el Norte a la reunión para la Toma de Desembarco. Era cuestión de tiempo para ver cómo reaccionarían los norteños y los salvajes al verse rodeados por sureños. Tan sólo la pequeña Lyanna Mormont se encontraba allí como portavoz del ejército y líder en funciones.

Cuatro meses habían pasado ya desde que había ido a suplicarles ayuda para tomar Poniente para sí, y ahora eran la mejor alianza que tenía. Con la llegada del invierno, el ejército Dothraky había empezado a mermar en fuerzas y esto había sido un bajón general para el resto de ejércitos.

Tyrion entró, abriendo las telas que hacían de puerta para la cabaña provisional del campamento en las cercanías de Desembarco.

\- El ejército norteño ha llegado, su majestad.-Observé a la pequeña niña Mormont empezar a balancear sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, intentando ocultar el entusiasmo propio de una niña de su edad y manteniendo la compostura de su cargo.

\- Lady Mormont. –la niña me miró a los ojos y sonreí.- ¿Podría ir a decirle al Rey en el Norte que venga a reunirse con nosotras?

Lady Mormont se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y empezó a caminar como una dama hacia la salida. El silencio se instauró en la cabaña. Ellaria comenzó a cuchichear con Obara, su segunda al mando. Tyrion se sentó a mi lado y los nervios que no había sentido en ninguna de las batallas que había tenido hasta el momento, empezaron a posarse sobre mi piel.

¿Qué le diría? La última vez que le había visto le había conocido como Jon Snow, el bastardo Stark, pero ahora sabía que era realmente un Targaryen. El segundo Targaryen que quedaba en el mundo. Pero no sólo era eso, él era quizás la única persona que sentía que le comprendía.

\- Su Majestad –saludó Jon entrando, seguido por Ser Davos y Tormund.-

\- Su Majestad –devolví el saludo.

\- Lady Lyanna se ha retirado a descansar con sus tropas –explicó Ser Davos.- le hemos pedido un resumen de lo que han estado hablando, pero lo ha descrito de una forma que no debería ser propia de una niña y que no me atrevo a repetir frente a las damas.

\- "Una aburrida reunión de ancianas sureñas" –Intervino Tormund sentándose en la mesa junto a Obara Arena y guiñándole un ojo. Intenté disimular una sonrisa ante su comentario.

\- Se podría saber, quienes son estos "Señores"-dijo Lady Olenna indignada.

\- Lady Olenna le presento al nuevo Rey en el Norte, Jon Snow, y sus consejeros Ser Davos Seaworth y Ser Tormund…

\- Matagigantes -cortó el salvaje.

\- Disculpen los modales de mi amigo, no está habituado al sur. –excuso Jon sentándose junto a Tormund, seguido por Ser Davos.

El reducido grupo comenzó a discutir el plan de ataque al castillo, que podría punto y final a los cuatro meses que habían pasado.

Pero Daenerys no sabe nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pocos salvajes que quedaban más allá del muro comenzaban a agitarse.

Había comenzado a extrañarle cuando hacía un mes, había aparecido el primer salvaje en meses, rogando por cruzar el muro para reunirse con sus hermanos. Pero, poco a poco habían ido llegando más.

Ed los dejaba pasar a todos, tal y como hubiera hecho su predecesor. El Invierno cada vez más frió y el avance de los caminantes cada vez más cerca.

Lord Comandante –anunció su llegada Dick a la habitación.- Tal y como dijo el niño Stark, ya han llegado.

El nuevo Lord Comandante sujetó al cuervo con fuerza y ató la carta que había escrito tras su reunión con el niño Stark, Brandon Stark, cuando había aparecido un mes después de la marcha de Jon Snow.

 _Si esta carta es enviada, todos los miembros de la Guardia de la noche ha caído._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

\- ¡Ni hablar! –Gritó la joven reina, escuchándose por todo el Castillo.- He dicho que no, habíamos quedado en que no sería hasta que estuviera sentada en mi trono.

\- La situación ha cambiado, estamos en un estado crítico –alzó la voz Nieve.- Sólo nos protege el Muro, la Guardia de la Noche ha caído.

Había sido aquella misma noche en la que todos los planes se habían ido a la mierda. Un cuervo había llegado del Muro portando la peor noticia que podían venir desde el Norte. "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" Había escuchado alguna vez decir.

\- Me estás diciendo que abandone la Guerra para proteger una zona que no será mía una vez tenga el Trono, a cambio de ¿nada?

\- Si no proteges el Norte por hacerte con el Sur, igual te quedarás sin el Sur una vez caiga el Norte. –dijo Jon mirándola con desprecio.- Creía que eras diferente, pero al final eres igual a todos los Reyes con los que he tenido que tratar. –Jon suspiró y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.- El Norte retira su apoyo a Daenerys Targaryen, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Partiremos inmediatamente.

\- ¡No sabes nada, Jon Nieve! –Jon se detuvo bruscamente.- ¡No sabes nada de lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí!

Aquí ninguno de los dos sabe nada de la vida del otro, pero yo si sé cosas. Sé que si el Muro cae, nada nos protege de la Larga Noche –Jon volteó a verla, con los ojos grises fríos como el Invierno.- _"Los Reyes tiritaban y morían en sus castillos igual que los porqueros en sus chozas. Las madres ahogaban a sus hijos con almohadas para no verlos morir de hambre, y lloraban, y las lágrimas se les helaban en las mejillas"._ Si quieres un reino debes estar dispuesta a protegerlo, incluso cuando aún no es tuyo. Cuídese reina, _**el Invierno se acerca.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PERDÓN POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR! NO MEREZCO SU PERDÓN!

Pero la universidad ocupa mi día entero sin contar el tiempo de estudio... y es complicado inventarse una historia, ahora que han salido todos los SPOILERS de la temporada.

El problema es que varios Spoilers que son ciertos pensaba ponerlos en el fic antes que saliera el spoiler que los confirmaba _(Cofcof-Viseryon el Dragón de Hielo-Cof cof)_ aunque hasta que no salga la temporada no hay nada confirmado.

En fin, a ver que me invento.

REVIEWS y perdón por la espera.


	10. Chapter 10

La cortante y fría mirada que Jon le había dirigido se había quedado clavada en su mente tras una semana, una mirada cargada de decepción que nadie nunca le había dado. En su vida siempre había sentido varios tipos de miradas: rabia, admiración, deseo, envidia… pero nunca "decepción" ¿Cómo iba a ser eso? Ella era la Khaleesi, la Madre de Dragones, la Rompedora de Cadenas; había liberado a los débiles y sólo luchaban con ella aquellos que querían seguirla. ¿Cómo podía afectarle tanto la mirada de un simple Rey Bastardo? La respuesta estaba clara: la vida de Jon había sido un reflejo de la suya propia, pero había algo que Jon sí que había vivido y ella no.

Ser objeto de decepción: el ser visto sólo como el hijo Bastardo de un gran Señor, como el Lord Comandante que vivió entre Salvajes y dejó que cruzaran el Muro. Era una vida distinta a la vida cargada de logros y admiraciones que ella llevaba a sus espaldas.

Eso era lo que le faltaba comprender a la joven reina, quién sólo veía la marcha de Jon Nieve como una traición en el momento más importante de toda la Guerra. Una retirada que le había costado la derrota en Altojardín frente al ejército Lannister y la muerte de Olenna Tyrell.

Su primera derrota, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a buscarlo? ¡Eso sería perder la guerra!

\- No seas terca, sabes que lo necesitas.

\- Mi ejército es 3 veces más fuerte que el Norte, si quisiera podría invadirlos a ellos ahora que su ejército está más allá del Muro buscando caminantes.

\- Lo entiendes ¿no? –preguntó Tyrion.- No han llegado noticias de Invernalia, no sabemos si Jon llegó allí o se fue más allá del Norte.

\- Querían demostrar al mundo que la amenaza de los caminantes es grave, y que no tenían tiempo que perder.-asintió Varys.- si es tan obstinado como dicen, habrá querido ir por sí mismo.

\- Se fueron en una misión suicida...-afirmó Tyrion.- Hasta donde sabemos, El Rey en el Norte puede estar muerto y caminando.

\- ¡Silencio! –ordené a los dos hombres.- De los asuntos del Norte, se ocupa el Norte, si no encuentran a su Rey, es problema de ellos.

\- Como tu Mano del Rey te aconsejo que me dejes tomar las decisiones a mi por un segundo y como amigo te aconsejo que te olvides de la guerra por un momento –hizo una pausa antes de seguir, meditando cómo reaccionaría a lo siguiente que iba a decir.- nos preocupa tu salud mental…

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué mi padre estaba loco?! ¡¿Por la locura heredada de los Targaryen?!

\- No, sino porque a pesar de todo, sigues siendo joven.-dijo Varys tranquilamente.- Mentes brillantes cargadas de ideas nuevas, pero de corazones tan inestables que ni ellos mismos pueden llegar a descubrir todos sus secretos. Y entre la mente y el corazón hay una delicada y fina cuerda que puede romperse… y terminar en locura.

\- No seas ridículo.

\- Supongo que eso pensaría la gente de los Targaryen, que la locura no puede llegar a ellos por un sentimiento tan mundano como el "amor". Pero si lo piensas, el amor y la locura han estado enlazados durante mucho tiempo en la familia Targaryen: Rhaegar y Lyanna son sólo un ejemplo, pero también estuvo el amor no correspondido entre tu madre y Aerys, la sangre derramada entre Cuervo de Sangre y Aceroamargo por Shiera Estrellademar. Un rey está atado a su pueblo y no puede actuar libremente, pero no hagas que eso te aparte de lo que de verdad deseas porque justo eso puede ser lo que te arroje a la locura.

\- Varys, ya no soy una doncella –interrumpí al eunuco.- He estado con 3 hombres en mi vida y siempre he mantenido la cordura…

\- Pero ninguno de ellos era Jon Nieve. El valor y la fuerza de Drogo y Daario, la inteligencia y el apoyo que sólo un noble te puede dar como Hizdahr zo Loraq…

Daenerys escuchó atentamente y asintió, en alguna parte de su corazón lo sabía. No podía dejar que Jon Nieve se fuera para siempre, no podía volver a quedarse sola en el mundo. Era su sobrino, pero también algo más. Y era por eso que en algún momento había empezado a echarse a correr por los pasillos del castillo de Roca Dragón, sintiendo la desconcertada mirada de sus guardias a sus espaldas.

\- Y no podemos ignorar que el chico también tiene su encanto, aunque el carisma no sea su mejor virtud…-Tyrion cogió su copa y bebió tras la marcha de su Reina.- Manos a la obra, no podemos dejar que cuando vuelva siga todo igual.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –respondió Varys bromista.- La última que quedaste al mando no terminó nada bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –se alarmó Sansa cuando una de sus doncellas de compañía más jóvenes fue enviada a despertarla.- ¿El Rey ha vuelto? ¿No podían esperar hasta mañana para comunicármelo? –preguntó al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

\- Aún mejor Lady Sansa –la doncella se detuvo frente a la puerta del comedor y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio Sansa fue a un joven mucho más bajo que ella y de contextura atlética dándole la espalda y admirando los estandartes del lobo huargo, pero al acercarse se percató de que se trataba de una chica vestida de hombre, con el pelo oscuro y corto, muy corto para una dama.

La joven volteó hacia ella y le observó con sus oscuros ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de su difunto padre. Con el rostro magullado y lleno de tierra, la dura e inconfundible expresión de su rostro… pero mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, ahora que había perdido su "Cara de Caballo" de la que tanto se había reído de ella en su infancia.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos antes de que se diera cuenta.

\- ¡ARYA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disculpen la tardanza, una vez más. Pero mi tiempo en época de clases es nulo (excepto en los momentos en los que escribo esto)

No pienso abandonar la historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo.


	11. Muerte

**JON**

Esa noche Jon descansó muy poco. No sólo porque al día siguiente volvería a aquel lugar al que nadie nunca querría volver, sino también porque volvía a pasar una noche en El Muro. Había partido hace pocos meses y ya volvía, no como el Lord Comandante que había sido, sino como huésped.

Un huésped que no tenía a nadie que le recibiese.

La pequeña herrería, los almacenes y el comedor. Ya no había nadie. Incluso las putas de Villa Topo se habían marchado de aquel lugar que la gran mayoría de sus hermanos habían frecuentado alguna vez. Tantos años de historia y nunca se hubiera imaginado que la Guardia de la Noche llegaría a su fin en solo unas pocas horas.

Pero en el Muro tampoco había caminantes. Jon había tenido la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguno de esos espectros merodeando por el Castillo Negro. Probablemente habrían vuelto Más Allá del Muro una vez habían acabado con todo. Jon se levantó de su cama, la misma que le había pertenecido desde que había ocupado su cargo como Lord Comandante, negándose a dormir en la Torre que ocupaban los Reyes cuando se alojaban en el Castillo, y acarició el escritorio que le había pertenecido a él y a todos los Lords Comandantes antes de él. _"Y a Edd"-_ pensó.

\- La vieja Tata nos contaba historias a mis hermanos y a mí cuando éramos pequeños, ella decía el Muro había sido hechizado por los Niños del Bosque para impedir que los Caminantes Blancos pasaran

\- Y los espectros no pasaran sin sus "reyes", claro.-Terminó Tormund.- Tenemos tiempo hasta que sepan cómo romper el Muro

\- ¿Entonces sólo podremos llevarnos un espectro? –le preguntó Davos.- al menos esos son menos peligrosos, ¿no?

\- Tendremos suerte si sólo encontramos un espectro –respondió Tormund.- los Espectros nunca van solos

Ser Davos se había asustado inmediatamente y antes de irse todos a dormir, le había puesto una mano en el hombro y obligando a Jon a detenerse.

\- Deja que vayamos solo Tormund y yo

\- No

\- Eres Rey, eres más importante que nosotros para la gente del Norte.

\- Habla por ti, yo lidero al Pueblo Libre –intervino Tormund.-Pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo, el Sin Dedos tiene razón. Cuando Mance murió, todo el Pueblo Libre se debilitó

\- Mance Ryder llego a ser Rey porque no dejaba que otros hicieran lo que él tenía que hacer. Ser Davos ni si quiera los ha visto y tú nunca te has enfrentado a un Caminante cara a cara. Si cualquier cosa me pasara deje por escrito que Sansa será mi heredera.

Los tres hombres, seguidos por un reducido ejército de no más de 20 caballeros, salieron del Muro al amanecer, montando caballos y turnándose entre ellos para llevar las antorchas.

Jon agradecía haber tenido suficiente tiempo en Roca Dragón como para haber extraído algo de vidriagón y poder entregárselo a los pocos que les habían querido acompañar.

\- No es por ser pesimista -empezó a hablar Tormund acabando con silencio.- Pero ¿no has pensado en tener a tu propio heredero?

\- Incluso Renly Baratheon sabía que tendría que engendrar alguna vez a un heredero si se hacía con el Trono de Hierro –comentó Ser Davos.- Valdría incluso una princesa…- dijo, probablemente recordando a la joven princesa Shiereen.

\- Aunque yo sea el Rey, Invernalia es de los Starks. Mientras Sansa siga viva…incluso si Bran o Arya sigan vivos. Mi heredero sólo puede ser un Stark.

\- Aunque no tengas el apellido, no significa que no lo seas –continuó hablando Ser Davos.- Una vez conocí a un joven del Lecho de Pulgas que…

\- Silencio –ordenó Tormund cogiendo su lanza. Jon y Davos colocaron inmediatamente una mano sobre sus espadas.- No he visto ningún animal desde que llegamos a esta zona.

Inesperadamente, la nieve comenzó a elevarse y aparecieron los primeros caminantes atacando a los caballeros de la retaguardia sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Jon desenfundó a Garra, la única espada que tendría alguna oportunidad con aquellos seres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ARYA**

" _Todo está muerto"_

Rickon, Robb, papá, mamá, Bran, el Maestre Luwin…

Había llegado a Invernalia, esperando ver lo que había sido, y había descubierto que ya no sólo tenía a un hermano muerto. Tan sólo la esperanza de que su hermano favorito, que ya no era su hermano, volviera a salvo de una misión suicida.

Sin noticias de Bran desde hacía meses y con un hermano menor y uno mayor muertos, esa no era la Invernalia que había dejado años atrás.

Pero allí estaba, contenta de ver a la última persona que pensaba que quería ver.

\- ¡ARYA! –fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le llamaba por su nombre, haciéndole recordar que ya no era nadie. Era Arya Stark y estaba en casa.

\- Sansa –dijo en apenas un murmullo, antes de que su hermana le abrazara entre llantos.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella también había derramado algunas lágrimas.

Pero el sentido de la autoprotección y seguridad que había desarrollado en su tiempo sola por Poniente le decía que no se confiara. Entre abrió los ojos en medio del abrazo, para buscar cualquier señal de peligro y allí estaba él, sin darse cuenta de que ella le observaba.

Meñique con una ligera sonrisa satisfecha haciendo silenciosos cálculos mentales en su cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **TORMUND**

Tormund sacudía la lanza de punta de vidriagón de un lado a otro eliminando espectros, e intentando abrirse pasó hasta el caballero más cercano: Ser Davos, quien a pesar de no tener experiencia con las lanzas se defendía bastante bien.

Podía ver 4… 5 caballeros manteniéndose aún en pié. Incluso podía ver como se levantaban aquellos los soldados que habían ido con ellos.

Jon no paraba de mover la espada, contra el único Caminante que había, aún estando rodeado por muchos más espectros

El Rey de la Noche simplemente observaba la guerra.

Todos lo sabían: Iban a Morir, de un momento a otro.

Pero una bola de fuego pasó girando y matando espectros mientras que el jinete que la hacía girar corría en dirección a Jon y haciéndole señas de huída.

Ser Davos y él hicieron lo mismo, siguiendo a su nuevo Rey.

Pero los dioses no fueron clementes esta vez.

 **DAENERYS**

 _\- Dracarys_

* * *

 _Es sorprendente lo difícil que se me hacer escribir este tipo de escenas: la muerte de un personaje y en general las guerras. Es la razón por la que esto esta narrado usando varios personajes..._

 ** _Reviews! y felices fiestas!_**

 _Espero poder subir uno la semana que viene..._


End file.
